


Ato - 1: Sussurros (Lackfin)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [3]
Category: Hunter: The Reckoning, Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, colégio carmim, irmandade dos condenados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: O Colégio Carmim é uma instituição fundada pela Irmandade dos Condenados, inimigos de antigos senhores vampiros na Romênia e Hungria.Neste colégio apenas aqueles que demonstram alguma aptidão sobrenatural sobrevivem para serem formados como caçadores contra as forças cainitas nas intermináveis noites.Mago, a Ascensão.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A personagem Lars foi intensamente inspirada em Christine F., sim aquela mesma do filme de 1984, viciada, cansada do tédio de Berlim e sem muita perspectiva de vida. O trocadilho entre País Basco e a Espanha é um jeito de deixá-la mais irritada ainda (Não que ela seja patriota ao extremo!), saibam que essa primeira parte os diálogos são em inglês.

O Guia de Caçadores da Irmandade estava localizado em alguma estante ali perto da escadinha que ia para a estante restrita da biblioteca do Colégio Rosenrot (1). Sua capa mole de couro batido, cheio de rabiscos feitos em tinta de diversas cores, riscos de canivete ou objetos cortantes, algumas marcas de queimaduras e outras fricções, as páginas amareladas, cheirando a um mofo suave, mas o incenso pressionado no meio de uma das páginas exalava quando se passava de página. Letras tremidas, arranjos em diagramas, figuras anatômicas perfeitamente desenhadas. Partes desiguais, páginas que se dobravam em 3 ou 4 partes formando um origami achatado.

A primeira página estava em branco, mas se você a aproximasse de uma lâmpada fria – dessas que você encontra na biblioteca de qualquer lugar – poderia distinguir palavras traçadas em alguma tinta especial. E tudo em alemão.

 

            “ _Exatamente o que você precisa saber, e que os outros não precisam realmente saber. Esse livro foi delegado a você, apenas você e a mais ninguém. Se você se atrever a mostrar esse livro a qualquer outra pessoa, arque com as conseqüências. Acredite em mim quando escrevo isso, você não vai gostar de como as conseqüências irão aparecer._

_Para sua segurança e a segurança do conteúdo desse livro, mantenha o diário sempre com você, faça anotações, rabisque entrelinhas, coloque sua opinião, mas nunca, nunca mesmo rasure ou rasgue alguma página, estou te falando amigo, esse livro pode ser bem amaldiçoado se você quiser ser pérfido com ele. Não fui eu que coloquei feitiço nele, nem imagino quem tenha o feito, mas já presenciei um pateta fazendo gracinha com uma das páginas e “ele” acabou tendo a mão tostada por causa disso._

_Quer que seja mais fácil lidar com a informação desse livro? Despeje um pouco de criatividade na tinta que você escolher para rabiscar o velho tomo dos caçadores, mas não queira achar que tudo aqui é verdade, porque não é. Tudo está em suas mãos, a sua vida, a vida dos outros ao seu redor, a morte final “deles”, essas páginas, essas frases. Não vai ser fácil, amigo, mas também desejo que não seja, porque só assim você saberá como lidar com esse mundo incorreto que colocaram na nossa frente. Esse mundo tão tenebroso e bizarro que faria qualquer um que não estivesse precavido o bastante ter um enfarte ou sei lá... Talvez estragar tudo e entregar esse livro para um “deles”._

_Faça um favor à Humanidade e a si mesmo: Não deixe que ninguém te veja com esse livro, que desconfiem do que ele se trata. Faça uma moldura melhor, coloque uma capa mais ridícula, escreva na capa com letras garrafais sobre alguma matéria absurdamente estúpida do Colégio. Não deixe que ninguém pegue esse livro além de você. Por quê?_

_Simples. O fato de você ter achado, é porque o corpo do guardião deve estar aos seus pés agora não?_ ”

 

            Lars Lackfin olhou bem para o chão. Não havia nada ali além de um cachorro estupidamente magro a olhando, balançando o rabo como se a desafiasse no concurso de beleza canina. Lackfin não era um cão, mas sabia bem no que consistia naquele livro que acabara de achar na biblioteca do Colégio Rosenrot. Perseguira toda sua vida por esse tesouro. Seus pais a criaram para aquele momento, o dia em que colocaria suas mãos no precioso Diário dos Caçadores do Leste Europeu. O que faria com ele agora? Ler todo e aplicaria os métodos depois? Era assim que costumava fazer em seu treinamento em sua cidade natal, um vilarejo encravado entre a Espanha e o País Basco.

            O cão grunhiu de jeito manhoso e com o focinho mostrou uma bolinha de borracha para ela. Lackfin olhou para a bolinha, depois para o animal. Decidiu que a sua vida seria mil vezes mais prática se não existissem cachorros no mundo. A garota espirrou bruscamente, manchando uma das páginas com um pouco de muco. Com nojo de si mesma, limpou a página como pôde. Um desenho apareceu na página parcialmente úmida. O desenho de um cachorro magro no corpo de uma pessoa. Um chacal. Alguém com cabeça de chacal. Lars ligou os pontos e suspirou vitoriosa:

 - Anúbis...

 

 - Quer saber xará? Se não houvesse tanto riquinho podre nessa cidade, a gente ia pra frente! – exclamou um dos líderes de gangue da 9ª série. Já conhecia a peça. Já batera nele umas diversas vezes desde que coloquei meus pés aqui em Rosenrot. O incrível é que o cara não aprendia a lição e também curava rápido demais para as surras que eu dava.

 - Assim não haveria ninguém pra você bater a carteira Kipper. – eu respondo sem tirar os olhos dos estudantes menores no pátio de recreação. Eles são os mais vigiados. Eles devem ser vigiados.

 - Vai se danar, chica... – ele responde ao pé de meu ouvido. Meu joelho alcança uma parte que ele gosta muito de manter intacta.

 - O que foi isso Kipper? Um ganido de dor? Mostrando sua verdadeira natureza para seus colegas de corredor? – os amigos dele riem de minha piada infeliz, mas ele continua a me encarar como se eu fosse uma presa difícil de se pegar. E é isso que eu sou.

 - O seu tempo está acabando, chica... Logo você estará entre os lobos e vamos ver se os seus carneirinhos estarão do seu lado...

 - Eu só vejo um carneirinho quando é você que está andando pelo corredor Kipper... Cuidado onde pisa, okay? – ele me dirige algum sinal estranho de sua gangue, ou pode ser até mesmo da família dele. Nunca saberei distinguir essas porcarias que vem dos “dele”.

           

Quarta-feira antes do feriado religioso. Ótimo, maravilha, fantástico. Estamos começando bem uma bela noite nada agradável em algum cemitério dessa cidade suja e fedida. Não que eu não goste de Bucareste, é um bom lugar para se viver. De dia é claro. De noite as coisas mudam – as coisas SEMPRE mudam de noite. Um tombo ali, um arranhão aqui, um golpe certeiro no meio do peito do desgraçado que queria ter um pouco de você para ele. Puf, virou pó? Não, você tem que colocar fogo no corpo primeiro, lembra?

 - Ah você sabe... “ _Ashes to ashes, funk to funk_...” – eu levanto com parte de minha cabeça rodando e a outra parte ainda alerta com um possível ataque vindo de outra tumba.

 - E todos nós sabemos que Major Tom era um drogado. – completa minha eterna aliada, morta, mas pelo menos aliada, Frau Sonnenblume (2) ou Sonne como a chamávamos.

 - E eu também...

 - Você deveria parar... – ela diz como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo quando estamos falando sobre eu e meu vício.

 - É o que a maioria diz... – eu me encolho ao tossir além do que meus pulmões agüentam. Frio horrível de Bucareste. Saímos do lugar tão amaldiçoado por ter lápides demais dos Corvinus (3). Ela aponta para uma e me cutuca na cabeça.

 - Olhe... Esta sou eu! – e ri de um jeito que faz minha espinha se retorcer mais ainda que meus pulmões instantes atrás.

 - Não gostei. – passo pela lápide manchada pelo tempo e sem adornos. – Muito fora de moda.

 - Oh sim, por que na Espanha é como?

 - Não enterramos corpos na Espanha. E eu não morava na Espanha, é País Basco. Diga isso a um cidadão do País Basco e você vai ser pisoteada por uma multidão de patriotas exacerbados.

 - Bom saber...

 - Nós cremamos.

 - Não gostei. – ela repete o que digo com a ênfase em meu sotaque nada perfeito do inglês defeituoso que aprendi durante minha estada em Londres.

 - Eu deveria te bater com essa pá. – eu respondo inocentemente segurando o instrumento que carrego para disfarçar nossa condição naquele lugar. Graças a Deus que o tal do coveiro deixou a gente entrar pelos fundos.

 - E eu deveria acabar com o fio de vida que você ainda deve a minha pessoa. – e é a vez dela abrir o portão dos fundos e fazer a cortesia. Como odeio quando ela é educada comigo.

 

            Reuniões, odeio elas. Quando acontecem, eu sempre fico de fora. Eu e esse maldito cachorro que sempre me persegue quando estou nesse andar do Colégio. E Brian. Brian sempre está comigo, não importa o que eu aconteça. A não ser quando eu saio à noite para caçar, aí sim ele não se atreve a colocar a bundinha medrosa dele do lado de fora. Não gosto desse 5º andar também. Me dá arrepios. Tudo que há de velharia dos caçadores está enclausurado aqui, inclusive os donos das coisas. Pelo que já me contaram a herdeira do material também se tornou um “deles”, o cara que era casado com ela? Sete palmos abaixo da terra. O filho que ficou? Vive em um internato no País de Gales. E whoa, pessoal! O menino não é da senhora Corvinus-vampira não! Era da 2ª esposa do carinha que até hoje não descobri o nome e nem farei esforço para isso.

 - Tá vendo alguma coisa? – pergunta Brian ansioso com o que conversam lá dentro da biblioteca magistral. Uma porcaria de sala bem maior, com poltronas melhores e sofisticado sistema de segurança. Se você quer se ver monitorado 24/7 no Colégio Rosenrot, pode visitar essa sala. Agora se vai sair vivo dela é outra história. Eu não me atrevo nem a entrar quando convidada.

 - Vejo uma porta. Bem grossa e de madeira. – eu respondo com se aquilo fosse a descoberta mais recente da ciência acadêmica. Estou mais atenta a minha leitura no Diário dos Caçadores em minhas mãos, fingindo que é o livro de História Mundial. Brian me olha como se eu fosse a cobaia usada para tal descoberta.

 - Dá para fazer um esforço e tentar ouvir a conversa?

 - Ahn, não. Prefiro ficar aqui, sentada na poltrona dura, lendo uma página de absoluto nada e imaginando o quanto seria bom não ter a prova de álgebra amanhã.

 - Tem prova?! – o guincho dele destrói as minhas esperanças de um plano para colar a dita prova. Eu o olho com pena. Não dele, mas de minha nota no final do teste. – Estamos ferrados! – ele joga as mãos para cima como se tudo dependesse dessa nota em álgebra. Pra ele não, pra mim sim, se eu tirar mais um vermelho, adeus escola preparatória, adeus provas preliminares e com certeza adeus qualquer tipo de chance mínima para ingressar na faculdade até o final do ano. O máximo que conseguirei é ficar mais 2 anos trancafiada nesse Colégio romeno. Vamos ver o que nosso querido manual de instruções fala sobre essa família peculiar...

 

“ _Corvinus – ou como são conhecidos - Amaldiçoados por Vlad Tepes_

_Uma família tradicional da Hungria, seu antepassado John Hunyadi e Matthias II Rei da Hungria em 1462. Nobres e providos das riquezas do nome da família, os Corvinus vivem escondidos na Inglaterra, esperando ascensão do seu nome vir na Hungria. Quando houve o cerco ao Conde Vlad III pelos os turcos, onde este foi morto, os Corvinus ficaram com a maior parte das terras e o tesouro pessoal do Conde. Conta-se a história que a caçula, Evelyn foi prometida para o Conde, logo após ele ser liberto da prisão domiciliar imposta pelos turcos na Valáquia, por ser filho de Vlad II., principal combatente às forças turcas na região. Desposou da moça e continuou sua “vida”, planejando uma vingança sutil em cima da família que o arruinara. Os Corvinus foram condenados pelo o Conde nesta época. Da mesma forma que os Lackfin, os Corvinus se separaram de seus parentes em mais uma família, os Andranev e Valerius._

_Extremamente receosos de perder a linhagem do sangue real, os Corvinus tem uma regra de conduta para os mais jovens, que devem se casar com os primos ainda na adolescência e serem instruídos nos melhores colégios da Inglaterra. Casamentos fora da família são desaprovados e deserdados. Participam nas caçadas contra os vampiros apenas como apoio financeiro e estratégico, deixando para os outros cuidarem de suas vinganças particulares. A Brüderschaft é o pilar de suas vidas no submundo e muitos agradecem por esta Irmandade existir, senão não haveria um equilíbrio adequado no Mundo das Trevas, entre negociatas, chantagem, manipulação e extorsão. A família procura medidas pacíficas para confrontos entre lobisomens e outros caçadores, assim como instrução de novatos para servirem a Irmandade. Em sua maioria, os Corvinus são Arcanos, intelectuais e patronos. Essa postura neutra entre os dois mundos, deixa uma má fama atrás de todo Corvinus no submundo, pois caçadores não os respeitam por serem a versão humana dos Ventrue, mas quem poderia manter a ordem num mundo tão caótico, onde morrer é apenas é o princípio e humanos desprotegidos?_

_Os Valerius são os descendentes dos irmãos de Matthias Corvinus II, que não receberam o sobrenome. A partir do séc. 19 começaram adotar o nome Andranev por razões administrativas.._

_Apelido: Mercadores ou Condenados_

_Com quem eles andam: Irmandade dos Condenados. Ou a tal da Brüderschaft._

_Origens: Descendentes de Húngaros e Romenos. Roupas finas e caras. O crucifixo da Irmandade está sempre em seus pescoços. Podem ser chamados de mesquinhas e esnobes, mas seu cavalheirismo com as damas é refinado. Não há distinção de Corvinus, podem ser qualquer um que você veja na rua. As moças têm a moda de terem o cabelo curto e repicado, olhos azuis acinzentados são a marca da família._

_Refúgio: Londres, França e Alemanha. Casarões e mansões vitorianas em luxo completo. Esses caras são motados em dinheiro. Dinheiro do vampirão Drácula._

_Antecedentes: Descendentes dos reis Húngaros do século 15._

_Fraquezas: A família deve ser preservada à qualquer custo. Um amor fraternal gera ciúmes possessivo e desconfiança demasiada à outras famílias. Pela maldição do Conde, a família padece de doenças congênitas, deficiência física ligada aos sentidos (Tato, paladar, visão, audição, faro.)._

_Organização: A Brüderschaft é o pilar de sua organização. As famílias estão internamente ligadas pelos os casamentos entre primos. Rígidos e severos com as transgressões de regras, os Corvinus esperam respeito mútuo e lealdade ao grupo. Poucos jovens conseguem viver nesta pressão por muito tempo, mas entendem que devem seguir as regras pelo seu próprio bem._

 

 - Escuta... Você vai casar com alguma prima sua? – eu rio com o comentário irônico.

 - Não...? Por que essa pergunta? – ele responde tentando o máximo colocar sua orelha grudada na porta.

 - Não é costume dos Corvinus se casarem com as primas?

 - Isso é coisa de Lackfin brejeiro... Não vou casar com minha prima... Ainda mais, porque eu não tenho prima...

 - Não?

 - Só um primo mais velho... E ele está mortinho... Assim, ainda anda por aí, mas morto...

 - Oh... – eu mostro meus dentes para ele. – Assim?

 - É, algo assim...

 - Eu que não queria ser da sua família agora... Tipo, você é o último da linhagem agora?

 - Obrigado por lembrar... – ele resmunga para os seus sapatos.

 - Se você não se casar e ter filhos, é o fim dos Corvinus...

 - Eu sei... – ele diz pausadamente.

 - Você... não é... do outro time, é? – eu provoco com um olhar malicioso. Ele retribui com um sorrisinho debochado.

 - Não... Gosto muito de garotas... Muito mesmo! – gesticulando nervosamente para demonstrar sua masculinidade frágil.

 - Duvido...

 - Não irei ficar discutindo a minha preferência sexual com você...

 - Temos 17 anos, cara... Tempo das descobertas...

 - Você já nasceu pronta né? – eu aponto para mim mesma e rio. – Eu gosto de garotas okay? De sentir garotas! De... de... ficar com garotas!

 - É uma explicação razoável... – volto para o diário e faço algumas anotações rápidas. Brian é o último dos Corvinus vivo no Leste Europeu, ele não tem pretensão de se casar, não há herdeira do outro lado. Logo... Bem, ou os Corvinus mudam os hábitos de casamento ou ele será o último mesmo. – Quer testar? – eu pergunto a esmo, sem olhar diretamente para ele.

 - Testar o quê?

 - A sua masculinidade... – eu dou tapinhas no banco de couro velho.

 - Não com você. – eu rio para meu diário.

 - Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou viver até os 21 anos mesmo... Casamento é algo irrelevante na minha lista de prioridades agora. – e enxoto o irritante cachorro que se aproxima demais de mim na poltrona de ferro revestida de palha e alguma coisa como couro. Não porque o bicho não me inspire confiança e até zelo, mas porque sou alérgica a pêlo de animais. Qualquer um.

 - Você profetiza como se fosse acontecer... – ele é interrompido em sua divagação e espiação atrás da porta da biblioteca quando eu espirro. E mais uma vez e mais outra, e outra até a repetição acabar com minhas vias respiratórias já prejudicadas por uso intenso de cocaína. Sinto sangue voar de minha boca misturada com saliva e escorrer pelo meu queixo. É um belo espetáculo de se ver. Ainda mais quando o maldito cachorro te olha com cara de pidão e ainda lambe seu rosto.

 - Sai daqui sua peste! – eu o enxoto com violência. O chute atinge uma parte carnuda entre o flanco da pata esquerda. Ele manca. Mas continua ali para me infernizar. – Brian, dá pra se livrar dessa coisa aqui?

 - Pra quê? Ele protege a gente...

 - Protege de quê? Do bicho-papão? – Brian se aproxima como se o grande segredo do mundo estivesse bem na palma da mão dele.

 - Nem vou te contar...

 - Então não conte... – ele gira os olhos com o meu comentário.

 - Eles estão aqui.

 - Eles quem?

 - Os Harker. E aquele cara lá do metrô.

 - O tiozinho mendigo? – eu pergunto para ter certeza dessa notícia.

 - Se chamaram o senhor Romanov é porque algo está acontecendo pelas redondezas e não estou falando só de vampiros sanguinolentos circulando por aí. – eu espirro, outro acesso que faz meu cérebro descolar do lugar e me deixar zonza.

 - Brian, pelo amor que você tem a nossa amizade inconstante... _TIRA ESSE MALDITO CACHORRO DAQUI_!! – eu grito com todas as forças em meu dialeto natal.

 - Não sei falar espanhol, Lars... – ele diz cinicamente e ainda recebo um olhar de desprezo, tanto do dono do cachorro quanto do animal.

 - Eu já disse milhões de vezes que não falo espanhol!! É Basco!! – voltando a me comunicar em alemão.

 - Que seja! - Descanso minha cabeça afetada e meu corpo fraco na poltrona, me esparramando no couro velho escuro que os zeladores mal conservam naquelas cadeiras. Não espero conforto algum quanto esperava, mas meu corpo é envolvido pelo tecido como um abraço artificial. Como eu gostaria de um desses todo final de dia. Não importava de quem seria, mas só de receber um abraço desses a gente esquece um pouco da vida, esquece de quem é e só se concentra no calor e no carinho do abraço. É exatamente nessas horas em que meu nariz escorre e meu corpo está dolorido que sinto vontade de chorar por um tempão, mas não faço isso na frente dos outros, ainda mais na frente do Brian. Ou daquele cachorro desgraçado que continua perto de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

            Já disse como o 5º andar me dava arrepios? Além de ser o andar menos depredado do prédio, tinha um aspecto esquecido e cinzento. Eu não via nada além de portas de madeira com travas enormes, paredes com cartazes picotados de décadas atrás, sistema de encanamento todo sob nossas cabeças e assim como os cabos de força e ópticos. O chão era lustroso, com esse mármore escuro pelo tempo que não escorrega mais, em algumas portas há dizeres nos mármores em alguma língua que eu não domino (Grego? Latim?), sem maçanetas. Os quartos privativos dos professores ficam ali no fundo, igualmente escondidos pelo mesmo padrão. Os escritórios e os laboratórios também. Já eu divido o quarto sem janelas com alguns ratos passageiros e uma pichação enorme no teto com os dizeres em alemão: “ _Que Deus amaldiçoe um anjo quando eu morrer, cara, deve ser um inferno no Céu._ ” (4). Inspirador. A porcaria da pichação fica bem em cima da minha cama, então nem adianta olhar para outro lugar quando se quer pensar direito no meio da noite. E olhar pro chão pode te dar surpresas. Os ratos por exemplo. E olha que nem levo comida pro meu quarto.

            Mas voltemos ao assunto do dia: cachorros.

            A falta de olfato já me deu problemas demais quando mais nova, como não saber que um pano de prato na cozinha do refeitório estava sendo consumido pelas chamas do fogão, ou quando aquela coca que eu cheirava estava batizada demais com giz ou pó de vidro. Realmente não dava para perceber. A rinite alérgica piora no inverno e se um cachorro miserável fica na minha cola, isso vira um tormento sem fim. Bem, que seja, eu tranquei a porta do quarto e coloquei uma cadeira pesada atrás do trinco. Sonne diz que eu devo ter precaução em nosso Colégio, pois a obedeço bem e tenho até precaução demais.

            E vamos fazer coisas normais, sabe? Tomar banho no banheiro minúsculo entranhado na construção do enorme quarto sem mobília (A não ser pela cama estreita, a mesinha de canto com a pilha de cadernos e livros e o maldito abajur que não funciona por não ter instalação alguma para a tomada.), checar se o ciclo menstrual está regularizado, se ainda tenho forças para olhar no espelho e espremer aquelas espinhas que insistem em aparecer nos lugares mais óbvios. Sim, ainda consigo ser humana suficiente nesse lugar desgraçado para tal tarefa. Me jogar na cama que deve ser o pior. Demorei um tempinho me arrastando do banheiro gelado para o outro lado do quarto. Por isso odeio o dia em que aceitei o convite tão cheio de floreios dos Corvinus. Muito espaço, pouco tempo. Eu quero dormir agora, posso? Não, porque para chegar à cama você vai ter dar uns 7 ou 8 passos a mais.

            Caio na cama com um baque estofado de molas e alguma coisa que eles chamam de colchão. As cobertas são boas, bem confortáveis e tudo mais. Há mais travesseiros aqui do que havia lá em casa (3 ao todo.). Ajeito tudo ao meu redor como posso, me enfio debaixo das cobertas. Alguém bate na porta. Por Deus que não seja o Brian! Outra batida. E um roçar de patas. Será possível que aquele animal peludo e sem noção está lá fora querendo entrar no quarto que supostamente deveria conter apenas eu?

 - Cai fora! Vai dormir! – mais um roçar irritante. Pego o travesseiro maior e cubro minha cabeça. O conforto das cobertas esquenta meu corpo recém-saído do banho. Logo o sono vem sem eu ter que me preocupar com aquela coisa lá fora. Pior que viver em um Colégio assombrado, é ter um cachorro no meu pé.

 

 - Bom dia, raio de sol...

 - Ah não, deixa eu dormir mais... – eu reclamo com a voz ainda embargada. Parece que eu acabei de cair no sono.

 - Vamos acorde, dorminhoca. – diz Sonne sem se importar se as cortinas estão parcialmente abertas, se o Sol está a pino lá fora, se ela é uma vampira e que a mistura de raios de sol mais vampirismo é uma coisa letal que ela deveria evitar. – Farei o café-da-manhã hoje.

 - Você não faz cafés-da-manhã há quase 17 anos... 

 - É, mas não quer dizer que desisti de ser normal por um espaço curto de tempo. – ela me chacoalha por cima das cobertas. Eu espirro. E mais outra vez.

 - Você deixou o cachorro entrar...?

 - Ela já estava aqui quando eu cheguei. – abro meu olho direito e encaro a coisa parada do meu lado no chão, abanando o rabo. Todos meus pensamentos homicidas vão por terra quando eu me pergunto como “ela” conseguiu entrar ali durante a noite. – Vamos, temos muito trabalho hoje.

 - Eu tenho uma prova de álgebra.

 - Tinha, desmarquei com o Professor Tyron.

 - Você bebeu sangue de fada novamente? Tá delirando...

 - Acho que você precisa de descanso.

 - Você falando “descanso”?! Por Deus, devolvam a minha mãe!! – eu exclamo saindo da cama e dando um breve chute nas cadeiras do cão. Percebo que o silêncio no quarto não ajudou muito o meu bom humor. – Desculpa, eu não queria...

 - Está tudo bem... – ela diz seriamente, ajeitando a postura como a verdadeira dama da noite que ela é. – Apenas esqueça o que falei... – eu suspiro de contentamento, a última vez que ela tentou ser maternal fora um desastre. Lembra do pano de prato em chamas no refeitório?

 - Mas a prova de álgebra... – e o sorriso dela me acalma por um instante.

 - Sem prova, mas vai fazer sua lição de casa, mocinha.

 - Sabia que não iria escapar de sua tortura psicológica favorita...

 

 _Romanov_ (5) _\- Os Lobos do Norte_

_Descendentes de ciganos que ocupavam a margem leste das Montanhas Cárpatos no século 14, os Romanov foram iludidos à servirem ao Conde Drácula no seu reinado de Terror na Valáquia. Parte da família se curvou às palavras do Conde, mas uma parcela considerável preferiu se aliar aos governantes da Hungria para derrotar o Conde. Os Romanov têm o dom natural de nascerem lobisomens (Para detalhes sobre a licantropia, ver em “Lobisomens/Lupinos/Lycan”). Todos os membros podem se transformar em licantropo em qualquer hora que quiser (E se você for um caçador experiente sabe o quanto isso é ruim pra danar! Se você for um novato? Haha você está morto!). Os sábios do Clã explicam que foi São Jorge que escolheu a família como os “Paladinos da Justiça contra os Mortos-Vivos”. Pura besteira. Carniceiros, fora de controle e selvagens. Isso que são. Os Romanov são descendentes direto de Boris Valerius, o rei dos Ciganos e de Drunia, mãe de Radurin, meio - irmão do Conde Vladislaus Tepes, o Drácula. Oh sim, sabe aquele papo de amantes dos Corvinus? Sim, pode ter certeza que sim._

_Apelido: Lobos do Norte, cachorrinhos de madame._

_Quem é dono: Irmandade dos Condenados._

_Origens: Descendentes de Romenos Ciganos. Outros afirmam que são descendentes do rei cigano Boris Valerius e Drunia Radurin, 2ª esposa de Vlad II., pai de Drácula. Ciganos por natureza, costumam prezar a vida ao ar livre e a natureza, qualquer um pode se afiliar ao seu clã, sendo que a pessoa deve expressar algum tipo de simpatia pelo o grupo. São largados e modestos, gostam de jaquetas enormes e calças jeans, altos (1,80 ou + para homens, 1,65 ou + para mulheres). Não queiram saber o que eles são quando transformados..._

_Refúgio: Hungria, Romênia, mas podem ser vistos no mundo todo em suas caravanas e circos itinerantes._

_Fraquezas: Por serem licantropos naturais, sua aparência é um pouco selvagem, caninos afiados, corpulentos e um tanto irritadiços. Por serem um povo sem pátria, procuram defender seus direitos acima de tudo e suas festas são um tanto... ahn... festivas e “selvagens” demais..._

_Organização: O clã (Assim como eles denominam a família), mantém suas regras presas às tradições ciganas, costumes ocidentais são descartados._

 

            Eu devoro um sanduíche dormido ainda frio da geladeira do refeitório. Há muitos como eu aqui na biblioteca secundária. Essa aqui é bem mais alegre e tem mais coisas para se fazer quando você é dotada de sentidos sobrenaturais e uma ávida curiosidade. Estantes estão por todos os lados, em volta da sala, o lugar onde estamos é onde os estudos acontecem. Como não há cadeiras para todos, alguns sentam ao chão, outros ficam encostados nas escadas, eu estou aqui perto da janela, vendo como os alunos dos primeiros anos estão indo no Campeonato Juvenil de Futebol. O Colégio faz isso para incentivar os estudantes pobres que mal conseguem sair de casa e só vêm à escola para comer. O prêmio é alguns francos para se gastar, refeição melhor no refeitório e algumas bajulações para o time vencedor. Se eu estiver certa e meus sentidos apurados, aquela menininha ali de camisa verde de nº 8 irá se destacar dos demais, pernas fortes, corre bem, respiração equilibrada. E que Deus a ajude a não entrar em nosso clubinho bizarro de aberrações da natureza.

 - Se livrou da prova né? – pergunta a professora de Química dos últimos anos. Uma jovem tão tímida e curvada que parece que a retiraram de uma caixa surpresa e se esqueceram de dizê-la que ela pode tentar viver agora do lado de fora. Ela tem o olhar triste, ela tem marcas de violência no rosto, acho que um dos olhos nem sequer enxerga. Por alguma razão, eu simpatizo com o jeito dela se mover, o jeito dela olhar os livros, a sua voz baixa e tímida. Ela me lembra alguém que conheci há muito tempo, mas não sei dizer bem quem é. Eu gosto dessa mulherzinha curvada. Ela me dá arrepios bons. Ainda não descobri qual tipo de arrepio que ela causa, mas não sinto perigo nela, até familiaridade.

 - Mas não da tortura... – eu respondo com um meio sorriso. Será que ela é Ordem de Hermes como foi meu pai? Ela pesca alguns livros da estante a minha frente, um dos livros está fora de seu alcance, eu gostaria de simplesmente dizer para ela o quanto eu não me importo caso ela queira usar um pouco do poder que ela guarda na minha frente, mas falta coragem. Então faço o que mais me é indicado. Faço o livro levitar de seu lugar na estante e cair suavemente na pilha de livros que ela carregava. Sem palavra alguma, eu expresso a minha esperteza com a Mágika que ainda conservo. Já ela se afasta como se visse um fantasma. É, reação típica de quem não sabe que Mágika existe, que Magos estão por toda parte e que eu sei como ninguém como alterar a percepção da Realidade Estática (6) que a Humanidade compartilha. Como sou idiota tentando agradar alguém como ela.

            Volto minha atenção para o jogo de futebol. É bem mais interessante, mas algo puxa os meus sentidos para a mesa circular no centro do espaço de aprendizado. Não há traços da reunião da noite passada na outra sala, mas eu sei bem que ele esteve aqui. Não é o cheiro que ele deixa, mas coisinhas invisíveis de como se eu já soubesse que ele iria deixar apenas para eu ver. A ponta do charuto no cinzeiro, a caneta ali na mesa maior com as impressões digitais. Um fio de cabelo preto que está ali no chão. Sempre amei a sutileza de meu verdadeiro pai, mas sempre odiei a frieza dele. Sonne não se cansa de relatar os acontecimentos antigos do mundo das Trevas, sobre os grandes anciões e a guerra incessante com os caçadores, da Ascensão de Hanpel e o declínio da Irmandade. Muitos como eu se interessam pela história envolvida, a maioria pensa que sair a noite e caçar vampiros e outras coisas a mais é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida deles. Acho que apenas eu penso o quanto isso é tedioso e extremamente letal para minha sanidade já danificada com cocaína.

            Mas devo admirar a mulher que tem a incrível missão de levar o conhecimento para todos os desavisados. Já me disseram que em vida ela era a Caçadora mais destemida e temida de todo Leste Europeu. Que era realmente o “Girassol” como seu nome clamava, mas agora era um ser desprezível como “eles”, recolhida ao seu corpo frio e sem funcionalidade orgânica latente e uma inteligência extremamente afiada e expandida. Deus sabe como todo mundo a olha diferente, que ela não é como “eles”, que eu só sobrevivo porque ela está sempre por perto. Porque “eles” têm medo dela e de como ela é. Se não fosse esse detalhinho eu já teria virado presunto, ou pior, um “deles”.

 - Todo caçador deve estar bem armado para qualquer eventualidade. Quem poderia me informar qual são os equipamentos obrigatórios para caçada noturna? – muitos levantam a mão, eu continuo a apreciar o sabor de meu sanduíche frio. Instintivamente tiro um naco e passo para o chão. Aquela coisa que late está ali aos meus pés e suga o pedaço de sanduíche como um aspirador de pó ambulante de quatro patas.

 - Estaca de madeira resistente. Bastão padrão para confrontos corpo-a-corpo e crucifixo de material leve.

 - Muito bem Timothy... – Sonne é tão atenciosa com os que se esforçam. Tão atenciosa que lança a próxima pergunta para a minha pessoa distraída.

 - E que um caçador deve saber sobre sua caça?

 - Que eles são um bando de perdedores, sem nada para fazer na morte porque tinham vidas vazias antes de morrer? – respondo com a boca cheia. É a minha pura verdade. Pelo jeito que ela me olhou, não era a resposta que ela queria ouvir. Sinto uma mordida na barra de minha calça. Cachorro com olho pidão. Deixo o último pedaço de sanduíche deslizar para a bocarra daquele inútil. Até me atrevo a acariciar seu cocoruto de cor castanha clara, sempre lançando meu melhor olhar “Eu te desprezo do fundo do meu coração.” para aqueles olhos escuros. Com uma inspeção mais apurada (Apenas precisei me abaixar um pouco na cadeira), percebo que a praga em forma de cachorro é realmente uma fêmea. Pelo tamanho deve ser adulta. Pela cara deve ser folgada. Sonne continua sua aula para os novatos.

 - Fessora, há algum problema se matarmos um lobisomem? – silêncio na sala. Todo mundo sabe o quanto essa pergunta pode causar discussões para o resto de nosso dia.

 - Vampiros estão mortos. Lobisomens estão vivos. Ambos são selvagens e violentos por natureza. – responde Sonne com o impecável sotaque britânico.

 - Isso quer dizer que você pode sim atirar num lobisomem júnior, mas só quando ele ficar roçando na sua perna... – eu respondo sem vergonha alguma. – Vampiros estão mortos, mande-os pro Inferno de novo. Lobisomens estão vivos, faça-os saírem da sua frente quando estiver matando vampiros.

 - Hipoteticamente impossível já que lobisomens são infinitamente mais fortes que vampiros e nós... – rebate outro novato. Pelo vocabulário extenso deve ser um Helsing. O outro lado da família é tão... tedioso!

 - Mas eles não têm cérebro. – eu adiciono para o comentário do novato.

 - Quem disse isso? – levanta um ofendido. Eu balanço a cabeça e me levanto também, mas para sair da biblioteca, ainda tenho fome.

 - Cara, tire suas conclusões: Você tem um vampiro e um lobisomem. Quem você vai atacar primeiro? – o novato fica perdido com a pergunta súbita.

 - Lo-lobisomem? – eu ajeito o uniformezinho do Colégio Rosenrot que o almofadinha usa e bato em sua cabeça.

 - Não, você simplesmente corre.

 

            Um grupo de jovens sem horário extra, briga na certa. E quem está ali no meio incitando?

 - Oh Kipper (7)... – eu me aproximo da briga entre dois juniores, minha cabeça lateja de tanta dor. - O que eu disse sobre ensinar os filhotes a se unharem?

 - Estamos defendendo nossa honra! – cospe um dos juniores agredidos, o outro avança para cima dele o derruba no chão.

 - Sabe, eu adoraria ouvir essa história, mas... – e com um gesto mínimo faço os dois serem lançados um contra o outro, cabeça contra cabeça, em um truque telecinético. – Tou com pressa. Vocês estão com pressa? Pois deveriam... – dessa vez irei pegar pesado com o maldito lupino briguento. Kipper segura a própria garganta e os seus olhos injetados de sangue denunciam o que eu estou fazendo. E como é bom sentir a vida de um cachorro pulguento em suas mãos só com sua força de vontade.

 - Solta ele, Lackfin! – grita um desesperado tentando tirar o amigo de minha armadilha.

 - Você está sufocado ele!

 - Okay... – e o solto com um sutil movimento de minha cabeça. Assim como eu previa, ele avança contra a minha pessoa com aquele focinho lupino já transformado. O que posso fazer? Eu amo o meu trabalho, mas também odeio a sujeira que deixa depois. Suas mãos poderosas seguram meu pescoço, a minha direita vai direto para o ombro esquerdo dele, enquanto minha esquerda agarra bem aquilo que poderia ser chamado de “reservatório de filhos” dele.

 - Eu vou te esmagar sua piranha!! Vou fazer picadinho de você!!

 - Hoje você escolhe, Kip: Perder a sua “honra” ou eu impossibilitar o seu braço esquerdo. Pegue uma. – ele resfolega em meu rosto e a saliva escorre para o meu braço. Repugnante. – Vamos, tou esperando! – Ele percebe na encrenca que se meteu. Deve ter sentido a quantidade absurda de calor que emana de minhas mãos, porque recolhe seu corpo baixo rapidamente. – Boa escolha... – e com um aperto brutal, o faço ser lançado para trás com o ombro esquerdo esfolado.

 - Você vai pagar por isso.

 - E você tem prova de álgebra nesse exato minuto. Adivinha só? – eu aponto para os monitores especiais. Um deles é como ele, mas tem a cabeça no lugar. Eu respeito Carlton mais que qualquer um aqui nesse Colégio.

 - Kipper, detenção...

 - Ah cara...! – ele resmunga se recuperando do esfolamento. – Faz isso não! – ainda vou descobrir como eles se recuperam tão rápido.

 - E vocês aí... Vão comigo também! – e os amiguinhos e juniores raivosos vão de cabeça baixa para o 4º andar, onde nenhum aluno gosta de ir.

 - Por que não coloca uma placa de neon na testa com os dizeres: “Sou uma bruxa”? – alguém diz no meu ouvido, eu viro rapidamente.

 - Por Deus, mutter, não saia no Sol!! – eu murmuro com o coração na garganta ao vê-la exposta ao Sol no pátio interno. Tiro meu casaco e jogo sob sua cabeça, mas ela recusa veemente.

 - Comovida. – e seu tom é áspero como o chão que piso. – Esqueceu que aprendi muita coisa enquanto era esposa de seu pai?

 - É, mas mesmo assim! – e com um olhar apurado, vejo que ela está usando novamente o velho truque que meu Hermético pai aprontou certa vez para proteger seu melhor amigo do Sol. A Magia envolvida ali é tão poderosa que eu nem me atreveria tentar algo do tipo, mas sei que algum dia terei que aprender o feitiço. Ou minha mãe pode ficar confinada pelo resto da vida dela em um caixão durante o dia.

 - Esfolando estudantes?

 - Educando cachorros raivosos.

 - Vacina anti-rábica é uma boa cura. E dói menos.

 - Eu não senti nada. – concluo cinicamente e volto a fazer minha patrulha pelos corredores.


	3. Chapter 3

            Brian chega como uma criança que acabou de roubar o doce de uma loja cheia de segurança. Apresenta aquele sorrisinho malicioso e o gingado de malandro.

 - Olha só o que eu consegui no 2º andar? – me mostrando tickets de entradas.

 - 2º andar? Não é boa coisa não é?

 - Duas entradas para os _Nickerchen_ (9). Tá a fim?

 - Não, maluco! Vou ficar aqui criando raízes! – pego um dos ingressos e seguro como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E realmente naquele momento em que sinto que algo falta no meu organismo, o ingresso é a coisa mais importante do mundo... Depois de um bocado de cocaína. – Como você...?

 - Ah você sabe... Negociei uns programas piratas e uns filmezinhos básicos de...

 - Aulas de Anatomia Intensiva? – completo com a sobrancelha levantada. – Como eu adoro o eufemismo ocidental...

 - Qual é... Todo cara precisa dessas coisas sabe? – e caminhamos entre os juniores que se encaminham para o refeitório. – É tipo rito de passagem. Precisamos de filmes... educativos como esse para ahn... nos instruir futuramente.

 - Pratiquem então.

 - Aqui, nesse lugar? Hahahaha! Sonnenblume e Hauch (10) nos mataria... E nos ressuscitaria e mataria novamente... – eu sorrio com a confissão, porque é isso mesmo que os dois fariam. A menininha do nº 8 passa por mim, eu a acaricio nos finos cabelos claros presos em tranças enormes.

 - _Guntentag_ (11), Melissa... – ela me responde com um sorriso gentil e me dá um aceno de mão ao se afastar. Brian me olha desconfiado. – Você sabe...

 - Sim, eu sei. – respondo depressa.

 - Eles monitoram 24/7 lembra?

 - Sim... Eu sei... – respondo pausadamente.

 - E demonstrações como essa...?

 - Eu não estou morta, sabe? Ainda tem alguma coisa aqui dentro que funciona. – aponto para meu peito, Brian ri alto. Ele sempre faz isso quando quer desviar o assunto dos monitores especiais por todos os cantos.

 - Então acho que terei que doar um de meus vídeos educativos para você apreciar...

 - Desculpa, mas não dá, amigo... Não tem tomada nem TV e VHS no meu quarto. – Brian me belisca na mão e aponta discretamente para um dos monitores que nos observa.

 - E quem disse que precisa ter aqui?

 

            Tudo bem, tudo bem, menos um dia na minha tabela de abstinência. Que se ferre a tabela! Eu resmungo dentro da minha cabeça e engulo a anfetamina como quem toma remédio pra dor de cabeça. As vozes vieram novamente martelar, então nada melhor que tratamento caseiro. A coca está ali preparada, a anfetamina já fazendo efeito. Não espero nada da vida a não ser a minha morte. Se vai ser lá fora com um bando de vampiros querendo meu sangue ou aqui dentro do clube noturno por causa de overdose, realmente não quero saber. Cuspo a saliva excessiva e preparo o gatilho, lá vamos nós com a primeira carreira.

            Até que não faz diferença no primeiro momento. Até eu vomitar tudo no meu pé. Droga, era meu tênis favorito. Como é que eu vou explicar pra Sonnen que meu tênis ficou desse jeito? Na verdade acho que terei que descobrir uma forma branda de explicar o motivo de eu estar tão chapada. E em um clube noturno ao lado do Brian e dezenas de strippers lá no palco. No banheiro, bochecho alguma água para limpar o amargo do paladar e separo a salvação do dia.

 - Vai se ferrar... – eu cantarolo e preparo outra carreira. Agora sim estamos tendo um efeito. A adrenalina que sobe, a vontade de sair e mostrar o mundo o quão idiota ele é. É, vamos mostrar isso hoje? Farei um favor para aqueles que ainda não sabem. Guardo o resto dentro do pacote em meu bolso interno e abro caminho entre um mar de gente. Brian está mais do que atarefado com os amigos de computador, o filho da mãe teve mais sorte na bagunça toda. Ele é um Adepto (12) e como faz sucesso. Já eu sou uma fracassada viciada em busca de alguém para me ensinar logo sobre reprodução humana, ou pelo menos é isso que meu corpo está dizendo agora.

 - Quer se divertir? – alguém sussurra no meu ouvido. Não sei quem é, nem sei se é humano ou não. Sigo a voz como um bezerrinho indo para o matadouro. Eu preciso saber como as pessoas se reproduzem... Como uma nova obsessão de viciado, quando acha uma pergunta relevante, irá fazer de tudo para...

 - Só se você me mostrar...

 - Claro que farei isso! – ri a pessoa desconhecida. E reconheço o tom da voz, a criaturinha curvada é a professora de Química! Logo meu corpo cansado e estranhamente excitado é jogado em um sofá bem aconchegante, vermelho carmim, ou Rosenrot como é chamado aqui em Bucareste. Tem espaço de sobra para meu corpo relaxar e Deus sabe como eu quero relaxar. Pelo menos uma noite. Só uma noitinha só para eu fingir ser alguém que não sou.

 - Sério mesmo fessora? – eu rio em meu delírio. Viagem boa agora. Ela subiu no meu colo e fez o que eu tanto desejo em meus sonhos, eu vou pro Inferno só por pensar nisso.

 - Você quer me provar...? – eu concordo debilmente e coloco minha língua para fora de minha boca como se estivesse hipnotizada. Como a professora é deliciosa de se lamber! E eu só estou entre os seios ainda! Ela apóia uma das mãos em meus cabelos e me puxa para um beijo avassalador de sentidos. – Quer saber como nós somos? Hein, garotinha? – eu concordo com cada palavra, pedindo por mais um beijo. Sinto o lado do sofá ser ocupado por outra pessoa, essa toma o meu braço esquerdo. – Quer saber como nós somos, Sora... – a outra pessoa rouba um beijo meu e furtivamente enfia a mão dentro de minha camiseta, sinto aquele arrepio característico de coisas que se aproximam de maneira perigosa, mas como estou não há como me livrar das duas.

 - Então iremos mostrar...

 - Eu só quero saber como... como se fazem bebês... – balbucio com a língua enrolada. As duas me olham confusas e depois caem na risada. Eu devo cair na risada também não? Viu como sou educada? Aprecio o peso de minha fessora, cada curva de seu corpo pequeno, cada gemido que ela solta só por eu testar uma teoria boba de meus sonhos. Será que ela sentiria mais prazer se eu...? Mas é ela que parece ler meus pensamentos, pois desliza até o chão e retira lentamente o meu jeans. Eu a acompanho com a garganta trancada de tanta coisa para se sentir. Ela abaixou a cabeça em direção ao meio de minhas pernas e isso deve ser alguma coisa. Massageio sua nuca, uma tatuagem distinta e negra. Por que a sua pele é tão gelada ao toque...? Eu não lembro de...?

            Exclamo de dor e prazer ao sentir a primeira mordida na parte de meu pulso, entre uma veia e a carne de meu polegar. Meus olhos se fecham de êxtase ao sentir segunda mordida e essa é em minha perna, artéria rente ao fêmur. A adrenalina sobe tão depressa que sou obrigada a gemer pela sucção. A segunda dama em meu pulso acaricia meu rosto como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa.

 - Quer ser como nós, garotinha? – pergunta ela com a voz sensual e rouca que me estremece. A primeira está fazendo um belo trabalho em minha coxa, pode ter certeza disso. – Viver para sempre? Diversão para sempre? – eu aponto trêmula para baixo.

  - Mas ela é a minha fessora de... fessora de... - E mesmo que alguém diga que eu estou viajando além da conta, ali não é ninguém me vigiando. E não é para se desesperar, porque eu ainda sei como responder perguntas... Eu consigo, só me dê um segun...

 

            Abro os olhos. Hospital. Deve ser um, tem tanta claridade vinda das paredes! Será que eu ainda estou delirando?

 - Os exames estão estáveis. Ela não vai morrer tão fácil... – diz alguém para outro alguém. O outro alguém suspira aliviado. Eu bufo impaciente.

 - Fale por você mesmo, seja lá quem fala... – e me levanto sem cuidado algum da maca, algo puxa a pele de meu braço e retarda o meu movimento. Paro ali mesmo mirando o tubinho de soro e a ferida que começa a sangrar. Tudo está num silêncio que eu resolvo olhar para qualquer lugar. Meu olhar pára bem nela. Não é Sonne, mas o alguém que falou primeiro. Alguém acredita em amor a primeira vista? Sim, deve ter um besta que acredita nisso. No meu caso foi repugnância a primeira vista. A maldita estava ali, o rosto todo marcado com cortes e cicatrizes. Desviei meu olhar para não demorar demais nos detalhes da pele ferida e ainda aberta. Dos grampos de cicatrização, da linha que ainda pendia para fora de um dos cortes.

 - Quer saber onde está? – eu tento focalizar qualquer coisa na sala, qualquer coisa mesmo. E vejo justamente a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento. Emmanuele está me encarando, segurando seu ursinho, com aqueles olhos cheios d’água de quando eu gritava sem necessidade para ela parar de chorar.

 - N-não... não... – eu murmuro afastando meu olhar de onde ela está. Ela sempre estará lá. Não importa a besteira que eu fizer, ela sempre estará lá.

 

\- Você me usou! – atualmente é o que mais escuto pela maioria das pessoas. Pessoas? Não, alvos. Eu gosto de como elas nos olham quando estamos para terminar o serviço, quando temos que cumprir o Código. O Código deles, porque não é mais o meu. Quer saber de algo estranho? Estamos com problemas no Código do Colégio Rosenrot. Novidade? Nenhuma. Quem contratamos para fazer o trabalho sujo? Sim, se você escolheu mercenários, está certo. Alguns desses são um tanto... incomuns.

 - Ta falando sério que vou ter que atirar nessa coisa? – eu pergunto sem saber o que falo. Dessa vez era ecstasy com bastante energético.

 - Essa coisa veio de outra dimensão. Ritual certo para criatura errada. – diz o ser incrivelmente astuto na minha frente. O que mais posso fazer? Eu puxo o gatilho algumas vezes em pontos vitais, pelo menos os pontos vitais humanamente possíveis. Depois de alguns minutos a coisa não se mexe mais.

 - Deve estar morta.

 - Não é assim meu bem. – e como quem não quer nada na vida medíocre que ela leva, acaricia o meu rosto, me provoca como se não quisesse nada. Infelizmente eu conheço esse tipo de predador. – Terei que fazer uma expulsão dimensional. Me ajuda nessa? – eu levanto meus braços, arma ainda na mão, imparcial como sempre, como me ensinaram a ser. A maldita Irmandade e seu Código. – Tudo bem... Dá para você então me fazer um favor? – eu torço meus lábios com o visível nojo que se apodera em minhas entranhas.

 - Você vai fazer isso... de novo? – minha voz sai como a de uma criancinha indefesa que acaba de ver um passarinho morto ser enterrado. Tudo bem, eu nem sabia o que aquela coisa era antes derrubar e dizer o nome bizarro que inventaram para o ser dimensional. Poderia ser meu pai ali, sabe? Sabe-se lá como minha mãe me colocou no mundo.

 - Eu preciso...? Olhe para o outro lado okay?

 - Por quê? – eu pergunto sem saber por que perguntar.

 - Porque se você olhar e achar tudo muito esquisito, as coisas vão ficar feias para mim... – ela se apronta toda pomposa em sua jaqueta de polyester com frufru no pescoço. Nem está tão frio assim. Nem precisa se arrumar toda para a caçada, precisa? Eu me viro, obedeço, porque sei o que acontece quando você vê coisas que supostamente não deveriam estar ali, coisas que só pessoas como ela e eu conseguem explicar racionalmente. Mas do jeito em que estou o máximo que posso ajudar é não provocando um Paradoxo por colisões de realidades. A minha e a dela.

 - Eu vejo mortos andando pela noite, cachorros super-dotados rastejando pelos esgotos, vejo até umas criaturinhas verdes quando estou na minha viagem. O que faria de mal se eu... – e a minha pergunta é imediatamente respondida quando vejo a sombra que se projeta na parede do metrô se distorcer. E o clarão e os gritos e a ventania incessante. E a gritaria passa assim que eu tapo meus ouvidos e me encolho na parede para não acreditar no que supostamente possa estar havendo atrás de mim. E eu fecho meus olhos e tenho pensamentos felizes para espantar a crescente tremedeira nas pernas, e o frio na espinha e a palpitação em meu coração quase morto. É isso que eu sou. Morta por dentro, viva por fora. Todas as funções estão aqui, mas não as periódicas. Ter a pressão sanguínea de um catapléptico e sentidos aguçados como de um lince no meio de uma floresta. Paradoxal isso. Da onde tiro esse poder então? Alguém lá no Céu deve me amar tanto assim?

 - Porque amorzinho... – sinto o hálito quente da pretensa bruxa de Covenant em meu pescoço. – Se você olhar demais vai causar um Paradoxo danado. E quando eu quero que meu efeito cause BUM ao invés de PUF, eu prefiro que seja assim...

 - Então vai ser assim quando eu te levar pra casa? Você vai me vendar pra não estragar o clima? – ela ri. Sim ela faz isso toda a vez que tento ser um pouco... interessante. Não adianta muito. Há uma regra entre eu e ela. Ela está mais do que viva e feliz, eu estou morta e amaldiçoada. Olho para trás e constato aquilo que já sabia. Nada no chão, sem vestígios de criatura bestial e extremamente violenta.

 - Bom trabalho amorzinho. Que seja assim quando chegarmos em... casa... – e ela ri novamente.

 

            Casa, belo adjetivo para o lugar horrível que usamos para dormir. O prédio continua o mesmo. Alto e imponente, cinzento e que esconde metade de uma geração de caçadores do sobrenatural ali dentro. Amber é uma aluna aplicada, Hauch sempre gostou disso em seus aprendizes. Larguei a minha aplicação quando aquilo aconteceu e eu sabia que todos preferiam assim. Usar meus poderes para matar coisas e não pessoas acidentalmente. Amber sempre se interessou por história medieval, nunca se importou com as blasfêmias e com as lendas. Não até ver uma de verdade.

 - É verdade que vampiros podem se transformar em lobos...? – perguntou quando abrimos o portão dos fundos e já entrando no elevador mecânico para o 5º andar.

 - Lobisomens é que fazem isso... – eu respondo tomando notas da caçada de hoje. É importante manter diários, diários ajudam os novatos.

 - Mas eu já ouvi dizer que aqueles... ahn... Gangrel...? – eu concordo com a cabeça. – Eles fazem isso certo? E o Drácula! Drácula fazia isso!

 - Drácula não existe, senhora... – eu digo resoluta de minha mentira. Regra de ouro na Irmandade: Não revele o verdadeiro paradeiro de seu pior inimigo.

 - Mas no livro...

 - Livro é livro. Eu sempre achei que ele era que nem o Bela Lugosi.

 - E...?

 - Apenas me mostraram a porta da rua quando comecei a questionar demais...

 - Então Drácula não existe?

 - Tenho certeza disso. – e o olhar dela vai para os meus vidrados no meu diário de bordo.

 - Já me disseram também que não é muito confiável acreditar em um caçador da Irmandade. – ela chega sorrateira, beirando o meu pescoço e deixando eu perceber o quanto ela é de tirar o fôlego só por ter o par de lábios mais sedutor de todo Leste Europeu. Homens já devem ter perdido a razão só por desejá-la por alguns minutos.

 - Então por que resolveu levar um para fazer o seu serviço sujo? – ela dá de ombros e se aproxima demais. Isso me dá nojo. Não por ela ser uma mulher incrivelmente irresistível e bela, mas pelo movimento irregular de meu peito. Odeio começar a respirar mais que o necessário.

 - Sei lá. Estava entediante os novatos do Covenant como meus servos.

 - Então se contente apenas com isso aqui que ofereceram, okay? – eu peço ainda com os olhos no meu livrinho de anotações. É o Diário dos Caçadores que eu protejo em uma moldura gasta e com páginas falsas.

 - E eles fizeram muito mal em desperdiçar um talento como o seu... – ela provoca com um sorriso malicioso e me escaneando com o famoso olhar predador.

 - Fico sensibilizada pelo seu elogio fraco. – volto a escrever mais linhas em meu livrinho, o elevador sobe devagar, ela desiste de se aproximar. O elevador chega com um rangido medonho, eu abro as grades com um leve toque de mãos, ela ri daquele jeito que demonstra o quanto aprecia quando eu fico exibindo meus poderes por aí.

 - Você sabe o quanto eu prezo seu trabalho... A sua missão tão honrada com os caçadores...

 - Eles não mandam mais em mim. Recebo ordens só de minha consciência. – entramos pelo corredor mais extenso e escuro para virarmos na porta de madeira que se abre sozinha. Sala de treinamento. Graças a Deus.

 - Bem isso seria mais acertado se a sua consciência não gostasse de tirar umas férias de vez em quando... – ela pontua retirando suas armas exóticas e deslizando o casaco de seus ombros. A tatuagem de uma águia com asas abertas cobre suas costas em detalhes incríveis de se perceber, mais tatuagens estão ali em seu braço, uma se esconde em seu pescoço, assim como uma igual no meu. O símbolo da lealdade. A cruz da Irmandade impressa em nossos pescoços para conter ataques.

 - Sim senhora... – eu revido baixinho e tirando os objetos de dentro de meu bolso da calça e as duas armas que carrego para as caçadas. Uma adaga com lâmina curvada (Presente de meu querido mentor Hauch.) e a velha Packard reformada dos Corvinus. Uma arma de calibre grosso e com espaço para surpresas. Eu simplesmente adorava pegá-la e segurá-la em uma de minhas mãos, sentir o peso de sua estrutura e penetrar em cada átomo que pertencia a ela. Depois era só colocar a cabeça para funcionar. Balas comuns se transformavam em qualquer coisa em minhas mãos. Como era bom aprender com uma Etereana.

 

_Ulrich - Os Remanescentes Druidas_

_Procurar registros sobre os Ulrich seria uma perda de tempo. Eles não deixam suas tradições em livros, mas se você achar uma rocha marcada com talhaduras na Irlanda ou na Gália talvez você tenha achado um pedaço da história deles (Muito obrigada Império Romano!). A misteriosa história sobre os druidas do antigo Ulster, atual Irlanda, é repassada de geração em geração, mas apenas de pai para filho. Condenados por muitos na Inquisição por serem curandeiros, parteiras e farmacêuticos na Era Medieval._

_Alguém já comentou que existe uma ramificação eterna entre eles. E quando digo “eterna” é alguém que não morre nunca!_

_Apelido: Druidas._

_Notas: Já foram vistos com Oradores de Sonhos, Verbenas, Cultistas do Êxtase alguns mais mórbidos com Eutanatos._

 

            A arma que aponto em meu pesadelo é velha, uma velharia que funciona tão bem! Cabe em minha mão direita e é tão reconfortante ter ela novamente comigo. A casa está vazia, sempre esteve. O sangue que atinge meus pés descalços é de minha mãe. Ou a criatura que deveria ser. Ela deixou de ser alguma coisa minha quando decidiu contar a verdade, quando decidiu largar o código.

 - É tarde demais, “mamãe”... – eu replico as lamúrias que ela me dirige. Há um ferimento absurdo no ombro direito dela, por pouco não acerto seu coração. – Muito... tarde...

 - Minha criança... Me desculpe... Eu não queria... – o sangue que esquenta minha camiseta de dormir é meu mesmo. Os ferimentos em meu pescoço denunciam de onde ele vem. – E-eu não pude resistir... E-eu não consigo mais me controlar, você sabe...

 - Eu sei...? – eu questiono com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca ninguém me faz chorar como ela faz. A arma treme em minha mão. Assim como o dedo no gatilho. – Como pode fazer isso comigo...? O que eu sou hein?

 - Querida... querida... – ela suplica.

 - Eu sou o gado? Sou mais um reservatório extra de sangue...? Hein? É isso que eu sou pra você...? E Emmanuele seria o quê? A sobremesa?

 - Filha, você precisa entender...

 - E-eu já entendi... No mesmo momento que você me mordeu... Todo esse tempo eu achando que era pesadelo meu, achando que matar demais essas coisas estava me deixando louca e era você, debaixo do meu nariz, era você que roubava a minha vida! A vida de Emmanuele!

 - Me perdoa... Me perdoa!! – ela exclama sem forças.

 - Eu deveria te dar para os lobos... – eu me afasto, assim como a arma do rosto dela. Regra boa de nunca esquecer: Quando seu alvo é identificado como morto-vivo e prejudicial à Humanidade, atire. Atire sem piedade até que ele esteja realmente morto. Apenas sinto a força superior dos Cainitas, as garras deformadas que afundam em minhas costelas, o puxão que arranca um grito de dor meu. Presas. A vontade louca de me virar e estourar os miolos da Besta que habita o corpo de minha falecida mãe. A mesma mãe que ao colocar Emmanuele no mundo, morreu no parto. Transformada em vampiro minutos depois por um médico bem intencionado da família Corvinus. O nome do desgraçado? Gabriel, como o anjo da Revelação.

            E tudo parece um sonho distante enquanto ela sorve meu sangue, quando alimenta o seu corpo enfraquecido pela bala no ombro, a briga lá em cima em meu quarto. Eu vejo a minha arma cair no chão, meus joelhos fraquejarem com o peso dela, com a dominação momentânea. Presas furando pele, furando carne, obtendo o melhor ponto para coletar seu alimento. A minha irmãzinha mais nova está ali presenciando a violência, então por tudo que é sagrado na minha vida, eu preciso salvá-la do monstro que nossa mãe se tornou. Preciso livrá-la do Mal, amém. O que eu faço?

Eu libero a coisa que tanto Hauch disse pra manter dentro de mim. Tem um efeito imprevisível, assim como qualquer avatar dinâmico e extremamente irritado faria ao escapar. Atinge minha “mãe” no rosto, e toma conta do corpo de minha irmãzinha. Ela nem grita de pavor, ela sequer chora de dor, seu corpo é incinerado na minha frente em menos de segundos. O rosto de minha mãe está corroído e descarnado, mas é a vez dela gritar de pavor e dor.

 - Por Deus!! O que você fez Lars??? O que você fez?!

 

_Lackfin - A Família da Nova Inquisição_

_Uma família originária da Alemanha Oriental, nos meados do século 13, onde a maioria era da Marinha Mercante, apenas casando-se com seus próprios aparentados em acordos entre as famílias. Há lendas de piratas, corsários e outros tipos de comerciantes do mercado negro envolvidos na família. Sabe-se que foram divididos quando o começo do Império de Terror do Conde Vlad Tepes começou na região da Romênia e desta separação, saíram mais outro ramo da família, os Helsing. Mantendo sua ligação com o Ocidente e sua origem é nórdica ou eslava. São relutantes e taciturnos, até mesmo rudes com os seus modos direto de se expressarem com os outros caçadores. Extremamente individualistas e apegados a família, os Lackfin, não distinguem a função de cada raça sobrenatural, sendo rotineiro terem atritos com lobisomens da vizinhança por caçar matilhas apenas para livrar o mal do mundo._

_Sua ideologia beira ao fanatismo da antiga Inquisição, são os mais temidos por vampiros e lobisomens no extremo leste da Europa e a impossível trégua entre os lobisomens, foi agravada depois do filho único do patriarca Willian Lackfin, foi infectado por um lobisomem em 1974 e isso não foi nada bom nas cordialidades entre os dois grupos. Os Coroinhas costumam se armar apenas de sua fé e um bastão escondendo uma espada curta ou armas de fogo mais rústicas como espingardas. A sua ligação com a Igreja Ortodoxa e a Ordem Leopoldo é única, sendo que muitos membros são levados aos monastérios da Rússia para serem treinados desde pequenos, identificar um ser das trevas e o modo mais rápido e seguro para livrar-se deles é o principal objetivo de todo Coroinha. Há casos de distúrbios psicóticos entre os membros mais velhos, pelo o tratamento dado pela Ordem Leopoldo aos aprendizes. Dizem que são dotados de clarividência quando estão prestes a morrer ou quando estão para sofrer algum atentado à suas vidas._

_Apelido: Os Coroinhas_

_Sociedade: Seguidores da Ordem Leopoldo._

_Origens: Descendentes de Alemães, Turcos e Ingleses. Os Eslovacos e de origem nórdica são a minoria. Se procuram alguns seguidores ou aprendizes, buscam dentro dos círculos dos fiéis na Igreja ou nos monastério de treinamento. Absorvendo os seus ensinamentos da Igreja, roupas recatadas e sóbrias, ternos cinza ou preto e alguns crucifixos prateados em volta do pescoço, pulsos ou pregados nas lapelas do terno. Não gostam de ostentar riqueza ou extravagâncias, abominam qualquer coisa pagã ou mundana._

_Refúgio: Os Lackfin costumam morar nas mansões ou propriedades de seus ancestrais, ranchos e fazendas com bastante área verde são preferidas pelos os mais velhos para refletirem seus ensinamentos e aproveitados pelos mais novos como campo de treinamento. Concentram-se na Hungria, Romênia, Turquia, Eslováquia e Rússia._

_Fraquezas: Dotados da clarividência desde a maioridade (16 anos), a sua 1ª visão é a própria morte, (Com informações exatas de quando, onde e como irá acontecer), assim muitos sofrem de distúrbios psicóticos como auto - flagelação, maníacos homicidas (Apenas com seres sobrenaturais!), tendências suicidas e paranóia. Os sintomas mentais começam a aparecer quando o dia datado na 1ª visão para sua dita morte está chegando. E eles nunca erram._

_Organização: Regionalistas e conservadores, se centram na obediência a Igreja ou/e na Ordem Leopoldo. Os mais velhos regem regras gerais para o convívio entre os membros e a última palavra é do patriarca ou matriarca. O patriarca desde os anos 70 era Willian Lackfin, que ministrava o clã. Aceitam ordens da Ordem, mas preferem tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre caçadas ou perseguições._


	4. Chapter 4

 - Por Deus, Lackfin! Você está suando frio! – alguém grita em meu ouvido. Eu acordo de outro pesadelo costumeiro. A carteira usada na detenção cai comigo no embalo. Minha cabeça quica no chão e meus sentidos voltam à flor-da-pele. A lembrança daquela noite tão vívida que eu sinto vontade de chorar ali mesmo. Ela ri como sempre faz quando eu demonstro qualquer reação humana. – Você não fez isso de novo, fez? – verificando as minhas vestes e tapando o nariz rapidamente. O sorriso continua ali, assim como as provocações. – Por Deus, você é uma criança? Será que terei que incluir fraldas na nossa lista de compras? – e se afasta para evitar o mau cheiro da urina que despejei involuntariamente em minha calça para o chão frio da sala de detenção. O meu corpo não obedece meu cérebro, parece que fui drenada até a última gota e deixada para morrer ali, mas era só um sonho certo? Me arrasto pelo chão e tento esconder o que havia feito, a vergonha me assoma quando vejo que ela ainda ri de minha situação.

 - Pare de rir... – olho ao redor para ver se alguém mais testemunhou a minha mancada. Graças a Deus, não há ninguém, além de nós duas.

 - Me diz como?

 - Apenas feche essa boca!! – eu grito sem forças e levanto depressa e me arrasto para qualquer banheiro ali perto, meus sapatos encharcados, as minhas calças sentem o frio da manhã, tremo da cabeça aos pés sem saber como me comportar. Entro no banheiro de monitores masculinos e abro o chuveiro localizado no último Box, me enfio na água fria sem me importar. Sempre quando isso acontece é porque algo grande vai acontecer. Algo bem grande e difícil de se tratar.

 - Dia ruim? – pergunta uma voz no Box ao lado. Reconheço sendo a de Carlton.

 - Sim... – eu pulo de susto no banho. Tento cobrir qualquer coisa que esteja nua em meu corpo, não há nada. Eu ainda estou de roupa.

 - Tudo bem... Isso acontece...

 - Não comigo... – meu estomago vira um pouco para o lado. Percebo que ali é o banheiro dos meninos e eu não deveria estar ali.

 - Comigo é quase todos os dias... – eu viro para encarar o Box vizinho.

 - Você faz xixi nas calças todos os dias?! – escuto uma risada e um zíper sendo fechado.

 - Estou falando dos pesadelos... E dos avisos... E do medo... – a porta do Box bate e depois a do banheiro. Fico ali sozinha por um tempo meditando o que ele acabara de me dizer.

 - Então bebezinho, vamos para a cama? – diz Amber novamente.

 - Vai se ferrar... – eu replico com os dentes trincando de frio. Ela segura roupas novas, uma toalha grande, e um sorriso que ilumina a sua face maliciosa, os olhos tão claros, o rosto tão angular e maduro, os cabelos compridos e escorridos de alguém de descendência egípcia.

 - Eu aconselharia você se lavar bem... E acho que você vai ter que dormir no chão da biblioteca secundária mesmo... Ficar dentro de seu quarto com essa friagem seria a sua morte.

 

            Ainda de manhã. Percebe-se pela quantidade de luz vinda de uma fresta na janela. O roçar do corpo dela faz o meu acordar imediatamente. É como se eu tivesse uma malha de fios condutores embaixo da minha pele. Toda vez que alguém ousa chegar perto demais, eu quase enfarto, bem se eu tivesse um coração bom para isso.

 - Bom trabalho bebezinho, não fez xixi na poltrona... – diz uma voz atrás de mim, a pessoa que divide o sofá comigo se mexe novamente e é a vez de suas patas encostarem-se em meu estomago. – O que foi? Não gosta de uma bela mulher te dando bom dia ao acordar?

 - O que aconteceu?

 - Você fez xixi na carteira ontem. – eu a olho raivosamente. – Mas parece que você sonhou com algo muito ruim. O que seria?

 - Que tal eu colocando fogo na minha própria irmã?

 - De novo? Quando vai parar de se martirizar?

 - Eu não me martirizo! – resmungo saindo da poltrona e colocando os pés no chão. Realmente ali é um lugar frio. – Esses sonhos aparecem do nada, okay? Eu não peço para... para... – e de repente sinto meu rosto queimar de vergonha, impressão minha ou alguém acabou de bisbilhotar o que eu ia dizer. Olho para os lados e a paranóia sobe como um jato frio de água em meu rosto.

 - O que foi?

 - Você lê mentes?

 - Não, ainda bem... – Amber ri para si mesma e me dá a xícara de café. Eu bebo porque confio nela. E a porcaria de cafeína está realmente boa hoje.

 

 - Não é sobre perseguir e destruir sabe? – eu devo estar no meu último momento de euforia extrema. Isso mesmo é um porão? Estou mesmo conversando com esse idiota? Por que não tem ninguém me cobrindo nessa? – É tudo nos instintos. Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, nós fazemos o que deve ser feito.

 - Nos matar?

 - É, e ganhar dinheiro com isso. Você não se ofende, sim?

 - Nem um pouco. – ele respira devagar mesmo não precisando de oxigênio nos malditos pulmões. – Você é uma menina impressionante sabe?

 - Oh sim... – aponto para a caixa de ferro que se sacode toda em nossa frente. – O que fazemos com a bola de pêlo ambulante?

 - Deixamos assim...

 - Você está morto não está?

 - Meio assim... Morto eu não diria...- acendendo um cigarro, tiro o meu maço de cigarros pretos e peço um pouco de fogo. – Você fuma?

 - Desde meus 12 anos...

 - Precoce...

 - Vou morrer quando fazer 21 mesmo. – dou de ombros e acendo o meu com o isqueiro chique de prata que ele me empresta. – Vocês não têm medo de fogo não? – acendo o isqueiro bem na frente do rosto dele.

 - Criança, eu já superei isso...

 - Mas se eu acender uma fogueira aqui, você pira não é? – ele me olha cinicamente. – Eu posso colocar fogo na bola de pêlos ambulante para testar sua resistência.

 - Você não gostaria de saber como é minha resistência...

 - Ohohohohoho isso foi uma cantada barata à caminho do túmulo? – revido rindo da cara de zonzo que ele fez. Por alguma razão besta nesse mundo (E não é a porcaria da cocaína que está no comando) eu sinto afeição por esse cara. Esse maldito vampiro almofadinha, inglês e exageradamente cheio de modos.

 - Eu não paqueraria a filha da Frau Sonnenblume...

 - Claro que não, ela te cortaria fora do time... – ele aponta o cigarro para mim.

 - Não sou parte de time algum okay? Sou eu o time inteiro...

 - Oh sim... – expelindo fumaça para outro lado.

 - O que mais você faz desde os 12 anos além do cigarro.

 - Você sabe... Sexo, drogas e rock n’ roll... – ele me olha credulamente com a sobrancelha levantada. – Okay, primeira parte, nem tanto. Tenho problemas de toque...

 - Problemas de toque? – ele sorri maliciosamente.

 - Não gosto de ninguém me tocando.

 - Isso é relativo...

 - Apenas não gosto... É como se a minha pele fosse desprender nos dedos da pessoa sabe? Ou sei lá... Talvez eu tenha uma doença incurável e intensamente contagiosa.

 - Graças a Deus, estou morto mesmo.

 - Apenas contagiosa ao toque. Posso usar isso em minha defesa...

 - Eu gosto de sexo. – é a minha vez de rir alto. A caixa de ferro se mexe tanto que verifico se algum ferrolho está sofrendo demais. Não, nada ainda. – Costumava ser minha principal atividade...

 - Por que costumava? Não dá mais?

 - Estou morto pirralha. Tudo em mim está morto.

 - Então não sobe mais...? – eu rio mais ainda, ele esmaga o toco de cigarro com a bota.

 - Sangue resolve essas coisas...

 - Oh sim... – respondo novamente. – O sangue... Sangue é vida, não é?

 - Maldito Vladislaus e suas frases soltas...

 - Você o conheceu? Ele é como? Bela Lugosi ou aquele cara do filme do Coppola? – ele pensa um pouco e dá um chiado de desaprovação. – O quê?

 - Alto, magro, cabelo escuro. Chato. Sotaque chato e conversa chata.

 - Ajudou bastante...

 - Um puta de um babaca... Queria ter estacado ele com algo bem enferrujado.

 - Você sabe as lendas? Ninguém pode matar o cara...

 - Mas ele pode sentir dor não é? – sorrimos da mesma maneira um para o outro. – E aquela pretensão de: “Oh olhem para mim, tenho 600 e tantos anos e tenho 3 esposas exóticas que posso fazer o que quiser e vocês só podem ficar olhando.”.

 - Três esposas? Mas ele não tá morto?! – ele dá de ombros.

 - Vai entender?! Eu mal suporto ficar com uma mulher só um dia e ele tem três há mais de 600 anos?

 - Mas acho que muda às vezes?

 - Você acha?

 - Alguém consegue viver com aquele cara muito tempo...?

 - Bem, se eu tivesse três esposas, eu... – ele me olha com atenção, porque estou tentando enfiar minha mão dentro da caixa de ferro. Ele me afasta e volta ao assunto. – Então... Sexo, nulo, drogas e rock n’ roll... Gosta de Sex Pistols?

 - Punk é legal. Bem anarquista.

 - Qual é a tua praia?

 - Escuto muito metal... Muita coisa lá de Berlim, eles tem umas bandas boas... Nina Hagen, Rammstein e aquele cara... esqueci do nome, ele fez a trilha sonora de um filme...

 - David Bowie em Christiane F.?

 - Esse mesmo! Espetacular!

 - Não é metal, mas ele é inglês... – eu torço o nariz com uma careta. – O quê?

 - Não muito fã de ingleses...

 - E isso seria por culpa de...

 - Sexo. – ele me olha curioso com a continuação da resposta. – Ou a falta dele. Eu gosto da Janis...

 - Janis?

 - Janis Joplin... Ela era maravilhosa. Você chegou a conhecer? – pergunto para disfarçar o papo indo para o mesmo lugar.

 - Não, mas ahn... você disse falta de sexo? O seu namorado não anda comparecendo ultimamente?

 - Namorado?

 - Você sabe do que falo! O alto, magrelo, cara de nerd que vive com aqueles suéteres horríveis da GAP? – eu começo a rir muito, mas muito mesmo.

 - Brian...

 - Esse mesmo, o Brian... Tech-boy não é? Faz a magia acontecer via cabos e conectores...

 - Corvinus.

 - Ahn?

 - Ele é um Corvinus... – o suspiro dele é exatamente tudo que eu sinto pelos Corvinus.

 - Bando de babacas... Então?

 - Não é meu namorado. Nunca foi, nunca será.

 - Sinto certo ressentimento...

 - Bem, é meu melhor amigo sabe? Único amigo, acho... Se tivesse peitos maiores e sem o volume adicional embaixo da linha da cintura...

 - Do que você está falando? – o cão pulguento late tanto dentro da caixa que sou obrigada a chutar uma das grades para acalmar a fera.

 - O quê?

 - O seu último comentário sobre seu melhor amigo Brian?

 - O que eu falei?

 - Você disse que se ele tivesse peitos maiores e...

 - Oh isso! – eu aponto para ele e depois para a caixa ruidosa. – Longa história...

 - Temos a noite toda para vigiar essa bola de pêlos ambulante... Cospe logo esse conto...

 - Gay...

 - Gay...?

 - Eu...

 - Ah, você... – momentos de silêncio, menos o maldito cachorro que não pára de resfolegar. – Quando descobriu? – aponto para a caixa novamente.

 - No mesmo momento que cogitei a possibilidade bizarra de ter sexo com uma coisa dessas... – ele indicou a caixa com mais surpresa.

 - Sexo com animais?

 - Não! Com a pessoa que está aí dentro da coisa peluda que só se transforma 3 dias por mês!

 - Isso é... repugnante...

 - E você suga sangue de pessoas para viver...

 - Parece ser mais estável e saudável para mim!

 - Por favor! – ele acende outro cigarro, o meu já passou do selo de segurança e começa a doer.

 - Pirralha, o que você está fazendo?! – tirando o toco de cigarro de meus dedos e emudecendo meus dedos com sua saliva. – Você está maluca?! Poderia ter se queimado!

 - Não iria sentir dor mesmo...

 - Como não?! – ele me olha profundamente como se fosse descobrir o sentido da minha vida miserável ali.

 - A política do “não me toque” vigora desse jeito. – eu me afasto polidamente, ele se sente acuado na sala.

 - Por que quer tanto ser “tocada” por uma coisa dessas? – eu dou de ombros, me sento em cima da caixa ruidosa e fico batucando no tampo.

 - Porque alguém me disse que eu tenho que cuidar dela...

 - Isso não tem nada a ver com sexo bestial com lobisomens... E você disse que era homossexual! – ele exclama escandalizado. Eu batuco na tampa um pouco mais e olho por uma fresta da caixa para que a criatura ali respire.

 - Ela. A coisa aqui é ela. Quase 700 anos de existência, 200 anos de Irmandade, servia aos Corvinus até 1984... Você sabia que esse é o meu livro favorito? – ele me encara com o mesmo olhar confuso. – 1984 de George Orwell? Inglaterra fascista sendo comandada por um computador com Inteligência Artificial?

 - Aquele do Grande Irmão?

 - Esse mesmo... Cara, tem que amar esse livro! É tão... a gente, sabe?

 - A gente quem? – ele senta no chão e verifica seu relógio de pulso.

 - Eles nos observam o tempo todo... Malditos Corvinus e suas câmeras...

 - Sua mãe era uma...

 - Não, minha mãe engravidou de um... Bem diferente... E ele nem era tão Corvinus assim, era de uma outra parte da família...

 - Nunca irei entender essa porcaria de família.

 - Não faça questão...

 - Ela parou... – observamos a caixa em completo silêncio.

 - Deve estar fazendo efeito... O soro... Ela não gosta de “liberar geral” sabe?

 - É uma pena, uma mulher lobisomen? Deve ser um desafio na cama... – ele provoca, eu bufo impaciente.

 - Nunca vou saber... – e eu gostaria de estar mordendo a minha língua por isso.

 - E que tipo de droga você usa...? Faltou essa no trio... – eu suspiro profundamente e deito de barriga para cima no chão ao lado da caixa de ferro.

 - Helden...

 - Quê?!

 - Poderíamos cantar algo para ela... Helden do Bowie, o que acha?

 - Isso é ridículo... – ele resmunga e termina o seu cigarro. Eu me viro para a caixa de metal reforçado, ferrolhos duplos, com poucas frestas.

 - Ela não acha isso ridículo... _You... you could me mean... And I will drink all the time… 'Cause we're lovers and that is a fact, yes we're lovers and that is that… oh no nothing will keep us together, we could steal time just for one day… we can be heroes for ever and ever_ …

 - _What do you say_? – e ele imita o solo de guitarra direitinho como na música. Eu sorrio bobamente, estou com muito sono, mais do que imaginava. Na fresta maior da frente ainda consigo ver os olhos dela, como grandes orbes de chocolate puro me encarando na escuridão. – _We can be heroes... We can be heroes_... – ele cantarola batendo o pé no ritmo da música.

 - Tem que amar David Bowie, cara...

 

_Valerius - Os Renegados_

_Os Valerius estão mortos. Todos, sem exceção. Mas o sangue permanece nos Romanov e Corvinus, e isso incomoda muitos vampiros. A simples menção do nome é motivo para uma investigação completa ou a chamada de uma “Caçada de Sangue”. Pode parecer exagero, mas o extermínio da família foi causado pelo seu sucesso ao eliminar grande parte da população vampírica no começo do século 19, com o advento do que eles chamavam “Livro dos Mensageiros”, técnicas e descrição de armas destrutivas contra os vampiros foram difundidas entre a família e comercializada entre os caçadores no período em que se instalou o estado de sítio na região dos Cárpatos. Quer saber o que aconteceu com esse livrinho milagroso? Ele está exatamente aí na sua mão (Ou parte dele que conseguimos restaurar.), amigo caçador!_

_Sucesso contra os vampiros, mas arruinaram a sua própria reputação por serem demasiadamente vingativos e violentos. Os Valerius foram exterminados por si próprios, quando viram que seus descendentes morriam pela peste ou pelo ataque daqueles que ainda sobraram no Covenant. A ultima pessoa que se tem notícia de ainda ser um legítimo Valerius é a descendente direta de Drunia e Boris Valerius, mas é pouco provável que ela esteja "viva" no momento._

_Apelido: Ciganos_

 

 - O que diabos você estava fazendo lá embaixo?! – meu corpo sente o impacto na parede, ainda sinto eu mesma deslizando da parede para a maca e depois para onde ela guarda as ferramentas. – Por que você só sabe complicar TUDO nesse lugar?!

 - Eu fui ajudar!! Por Deus!! – eu me endireito como posso e recebo um tapa bem dado. Bem dado mesmo, porque as unhas dela não encostaram em minha pele. – Conversar com Bill, ele é um bom cara! Ele sabe das coisas!

 - Você é uma ameaça a essa organização, uma irresponsável, uma criança mimada e irresponsável!! – ela grita em meu rosto. Eu não consigo fazer mais nada além de encarar meu sapato. – Está me ouvindo?! – ela força meus ombros com o poder esmagador de suas mãos.

 - Cada palavra... – eu respondo em um murmúrio cretino. Cara, como eu adoraria pegar esse bisturi e enfiá-lo por sua garganta. Isso resolveria metade dos meus problemas.

 - O que adianta falar com você, se você nem está presente? O que foi hoje hein?

 - Vodka...

 - E cocaína, pasta...

 - E-eu ia falar...

 - Qual é o problema com você? Você tem onde morar, você tem amigos, tem dezenas de pessoas que te ajudam aqui dentro, a sua mãe te apóia em tudo que você decide nessa sua cabecinha oca e... O que mais você quer?! – eu não penso duas vezes.

 - Queria não me sentir tão culpada... – respondo sem forças, me afastando lentamente e sentindo todas as dores acumuladas até agora.

 - Culpada de quê? – ela diz esganiçadamente.

 - De te amar... – eu já estou fora da porta, já estou no corredor e sei que os estudantes me olham lá debaixo e sei que as câmeras também. Descer as escadas é um sufoco, então faço com calma para não cair e quebrar meu pescoço. A chave do meu quarto desliza de meu bolso pra fechadura e nem preciso usar minhas mãos para isso. A porta abre, depois fecha, estou sozinha de novo. Eu e meu quarto e a pichação no teto.


	5. Chapter 5

            As palavras escapam de minha mente por todos esses minutos. Eu consigo ver Sonne me dando o sermão, consigo perceber o quanto Hauch está decepcionado com minha insolência, até consigo ver o sorrisinho de Amber atrás de meu mentor, mas eu não consigo escutar coisa alguma. Só o barulho longínquo de uma coisa crepitando, como uma fogueira acesa, ou algo queimando aos poucos. Eu sinto o cheiro de queimado, eu sinto o odor de cinzas invadirem meus pulmões, meus sentidos atrofiados. Junto a esses momentos, eu vejo um pequeno relógio no fundo de minha mente, rodando e girando sem parar e não há nada no mundo que poderia fazer os ponteiros pararem no lugar. Por que o ponteiro maior sempre aponta pro nº 21? Deveria ter um nº 21 ali?

 - Por que eles simplesmente não mudam? – eu balbucio aleatoriamente.

 - O que não mudam?

 - Tudo... Meus sonhos, meu uniforme... A gaiola de contenção... – Sonnen me olha furiosamente. – Deveria ser algo maior, algo com conforto... Vai que ela quer se espreguiçar e não pode dentro daquela caixa...

 - Lars, você está aí?

 - Emma deveria ter corrido... Por que eu fiz isso? Eu fiz isso? – o fluxo de palavras é interminável. – Ou será só um pesadelo...? Eu fiz isso mesmo? Em que realidade nós estamos? – olho pela primeira vez para os olhos de Sonnenblume, ela está confusa, ela está irritada e principalmente, ela está cansada das minhas viagens, mas eu juro por Deus que não estou viajando, só estou começando a entender as coisas como elas são.

 - Romênia, querida... E não, você não fez aquilo...

 - Por que então eu sinto como se tivesse...?

 - Eu não saberia dizer...

 

 - Parece ser um fragmento de lembrança recapturado... – opinou Brian gesticulando para Sonnenblume. Ao seu lado estava Hauch e Amber, os dois treinavam alguns feitiços, mas foram interrompidos pela explicação do Tech-boy. – Uma parte da lembrança de outra vida passada ou talvez uma mesma vida que esteja vivenciando nesse mesmo instante. Sabe? Teoria dos Universos paralelos?

 - Brian, não exagere...

 - Okay! É como se o Hardware dela não entendesse bem o que o Software fala...

 - Ilumine-me? – questionou Sonne.

 - Olha, Lars... Lars é instável, ela... Ela já esteve lá, sabe? “Lá”? – apontando para o céu. – É uma experiência fora de qualquer padrão conhecido em nossa realidade. E ela morreu quando chegou ao ápice sabe?

 - A pirralha já...? – perguntou Amber com os olhos arregalados, Hauch confirmou.

 - Quem você acha que era o “mentor” aqui? – Amber apontou para Hauch, mas ele indicou a conversa que continuava na sala magistral.

 - Quando um Mago chega ao ápice, não tem como voltar, não tem ticket de ida e volta! É só ida e olhe lá! Ela nem deveria estar partilhando DESSA realidade conosco! Perto dela, eu sou um verme... Um verme bem pequenininho que serve torradas...

 - Brian...? – Sonne estava tão perdida quanto todos ali. – Eu não entendo...!

 - A sua filha? Ela não existe nesse plano dimensional, Sonne! Ela é maior que isso sacas? Ela é como uma programadora ubber-expert fazendo manutenção de... de... PAC-Man! Nós somos meros números tediosos, códigos binários vagabundos para os olhos dela! Só que ela ainda não notou isso! Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse aqui... Que NINGUÉM perceberia na diferença...

 - E o Paradoxo, Brian? – opinou Amber preocupada.

 - Querida Amber... Não existe Paradoxo na realidade dela... Não se ela não quiser! – o rapaz riu nervosamente. – Se ela realmente quisesse, ela já teria feito isso tudo aqui... – gesticulando amplamente. – Tudo mesmo, puf...! – silêncio dos presentes. – Acha que ela respira ar? Acha que ela tem as mesmas funções orgânicas? Vocês realmente acham que ela presta atenção nas aulas? Ela decifra a Teia de Fé só de tocá-la... Literalmente! E estou te falando! Isso é tão grande, mas tão grande que nem o ancião ali sabe como explicar! – indicando Hauch nas escadas acima.

 - Você diz... Lars é uma entidade superior, é isso?

 - Superior?! – gracejou Brian. – Não... Ela usa drogas pra se manter nesse lugar aqui... O que quero dizer é que... Por alguma razão inexata de algum Plano Dimensional, um reino do Horizonte não mapeado, um etereano que errou na dose de éter, uma múmia irlandesa colocada em um sarcófago egípcio, qualquer coisa pode ter feito que ela caísse aqui... Bem aqui em nossa realidade... Ela pode ser a criatura mais medíocre e suja de todo o nosso universo, mas essa é a coisa! Ela não pertence a essa realidade estática!

 - Ela já passou desse estágio, Sonne... – explicou Hauch descendo as escadas. – Ela atingiu a Ascensão na última vida. É o que podemos cogitar.

 - A Ascensão...?

 - Todo Mago busca, ninguém voltou pra dizer como é! – exclamou Brian se intimidando pela presença de Amber.

 - Dizem que é como morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo é como finalmente acordar para a vida de verdade... – suspirou Hauch para um livro depositado em uma mesa.

 - Ela percebe em tudo isso, mas não sabe como lidar. – concluiu Sonne massageando sua testa.

 - Pessoas drogadas sabem lidar com realidades distintas... – comentou Brian com um sorriso. – E-eu realmente a prefiro alta que vivendo na real... Só por segurança...

 - Há algum jeito de ajudá-la?

 - A pergunta seria: Por que vamos ajudá-la? – retrucou Hauch. – Alguém que atinge a Ascensão... Por que veio parar aqui...? – Brian riu um pouco e apontou para Sonne.

 - Talvez a senhora teve bastante sorte... Dar a luz a alguém que JÁ chegou lá... – Sonne virou-se para uma estante, fingindo pesquisar um livro, mas acariciou seu ventre instintivamente.

 - Deveríamos começar por aí, não Sonne? Pesquisar a família do pai...? – disse Hauch. – Ele era Hermético não? Talvez algum deles tenha chegado lá e escolhido você...

 - Escolhas... Não tive muitas em minha curta vida... – concluiu Sonne.

 

 - Eu incinerei a minha irmãzinha sem querer... – comentou ela para a gaiola de contensão. Havia trocado por uma maior. A criatura ali estava sedada, respirando lentamente, os mesmos olhos de cor castanha clara a encarava ameaçadoramente pela fresta principal.

 - Assassina... – grunhiu a coisa em uma voz rasgada e abafada pela quantidade de dentes na bocarra enorme.

 - Eu sei... Foi sem querer... Queria salvá-la...

 - Do quê?

 - Da minha mãe... Ela se alimentava da gente de noite... – a mais nova continuou a riscar o chão frio do porão. – Eu acho isso nojento... Como eles conseguem...?

 - O sangue nutre algumas funções básicas, mas é basicamente transportado para o cérebro e metabolizado magicamente para manter o corpo...

 - Entendi... Tipo combustível aditivado?

 - Sim... – dizia a mesma voz rasgada.

 - Você acha que eu sou um fracasso?

 - Está indo bem... drogas, desobedecendo regras... desejando aquilo que não pode ter...

 - Não é minha culpa... – ela resmungou de volta. – Tenho culpa se uma parte de mim, desse maldito avatar dinâmico e fragmentado com uma serra com dentes tortos, queira você? Realmente queira você o tempo todo? E sabe a ironia toda disso? Eu me especializei em matar a sua espécie... Tipo, estava já chegando ao meu recorde...

 - Quantos...?

 - 156...

 - Parabéns... dizimando meus parentes e ainda acha que vai conseguir algo?

 - Eu posso tentar... Quer jantar comigo na sexta? – suspirou a mais nova para a fresta, recebeu um silvo como resposta. – Vou levar como um sim...

 

            Brian a puxou de lado no corredor do refeitório. Como monitora, ela permaneceu no lugar.

 - Okay, tudo bem! Fique aí e não me escute.

 - Você tinha que falar né?

 - Era isso ou confiscavam o meu quarto!

 - Porque você tem corpos escondidos no armário e pedaços de pessoas debaixo do colchão? – ele riu um pouco e deu de ombros.

 - Posso ter... – com um sorriso bobo, a novata americana o olhou com asco.

 - Você é nojento, Brian... – ela disse rispidamente, saindo da fila e indo atrás das amigas.

 - E lá se vai a minha chance de chamá-la para sair na sexta...

 - Você pode tentar de novo...

 - Ela acha que eu sou psicopata! Você que é!

 - Não me lembro de ter colocado ninguém debaixo da minha cama ultimamente...

 - Mas eu sei bem quem você adoraria colocar debaixo das cobertas, hehehehe.

 - Isso foi uma ironia?

 - Só um comentário oportuno... E uau.. uau mesmo! – indicando a mesa dos professores. – Sentiu a sua não-respiração cessar por completo? – riu Brian do rosto atônito de Lars. – Calma, senão você vai começar a babar gosma verde... Ou seja lá o que vocês babam...

 - Me diz... uma coisa...?

 - Manda...

 - A minha mão ta pegando fogo? – Brian olhou para baixo, ao lado do uniforme da amiga.

 - Não, mas acho que a sensação está indo do seu estômago para baixo. Seus joelhos estão tremendo? – Lars concordou imediatamente.

 - O que é isso? – Brian deu alguns tapinhas no ombro dela.

 - Isso minha querida amiga é amor... Ou sei lá... Na gente costuma ser desejo intenso e puro. E olha que nunca dei uma segunda olhada na fessora Nixen... Caramba... – outros garotos percebiam na mudança da professora tão reservada e curvada em sua timidez.

 - Ela está usando vestido...

 - É... E nós sabemos o quanto jalecos deixam os homens malucos... Eu gostei do cabelo. Destacou mais os olhos...

 - Ela usava vestido antes sabia?

 - É... não faço a menor idéia do que você fala, mas acho que deve ser algo com... – Lars saiu correndo do refeitório e quase esbarrou em alguém quando abriu a porta de vai-e-vem. Brian ficou sem ação e foi fuzilado com olhares vindos de duas direções: O zelador do Colégio e da professora de química.

 

            Deslizou pelos corredores do 5º andar, queria a biblioteca, queria a estante com livros das Tradições Orientais, queria aquele maldito livro que na página 14 dizia sobre um velho alquimista maluco e sua esposa insignificante. Não percebeu que passou direto por Hauch e Amber, que atravessou a parede como um corpo translúcido e que agarrou o livro com um braço saído detrás de uma outra estante. Sentou no chão e folheou o livro, queria ver! Livros diziam sempre a verdade! Livros mostravam como era a verdade! O suor que gotejava encharcou a gola de sua camiseta de monitoria, suas mãos estavam tão pegajosas que achou que iriam derreter na capa do livro. Virou as páginas sem tocá-las, achou o verbete que queria.

 - Quer ajuda, Lars? – a voz de Hauch a fez sair da crise momentânea.

 - Quem era...? – apontando para a página no livro. O nome Rambaldi estava escrito.

 - Um admirável Engenheiro do Diferencial... Inventou a teoria primitiva do GPS atual... – e verificando bem o livro. – Isso foi em... 1489...

 - Já existiam de vocês nessa época?

 - É, alguns... – levantando a garota do chão. – Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

 - Por que essas coisas... Essas lembranças vêm quando... quando... – apontando para a barriga. – Ta muito quente e... As minhas mãos estão pegando fogo? – olhando para as próprias mãos e deixando que o seu mentor as tomasse para si.

 - Não... Mas acho que alguém tem que conversar direito com você sobre isso... – indicando alguém atrás das estantes, os óculos caindo do nariz e os cabelos desgrenhados.

 - Ahn... Lars, será que você pode sentar... Não no chão... – Brian a colocou sentada no fundo da biblioteca com as coleções e enciclopédias. – Okay, o que eu vou tentar explicar é bem sério... Então, sem comentários bobos, okay?

 - Por que as minhas mãos estão...?

 - Lars... – Hauch percebeu na aproximação de outra pessoa nas estantes. Era o vampiro-zelador do Colégio. O mesmo que ficava no Porão para vigiar a caixa de ferro. – As suas mãos... elas foram queimadas há muito tempo... Mas não agora, entendeu? – o olhar de Hauch foi categórico, Brian respirou fundo e ficou na frente da garota de cabelos escuros ondulados. – Eu e você... Nós...

 - Oh meu Deus...!! – exclamou ela para o chão, abaixando a cabeça e a colocando entre as mãos.

 - É... Lembrança não muito boa passando? Bem, eu gosto até de lembrar que... ahn...

 - Que ano estamos? – perguntou ela com a voz rouca e cansada.

 - 2009... – o silêncio dela fez tudo ficar mais tenso para Brian.

 - Oh Deus... Oh Deus...!!

 - Um pouco atrasado, mas...

 - Atrasado?! – isso saiu em um dialeto romeno antigo. – E os nossos filhos? E Willian e Donovan e Emmanuele?!

 - Desculpa, mas já envelheceram, morreram e... sei lá... Não sei quanto a Willian e Donovan, mas Emmanuele...? Ela ainda pode estar por aí ainda...

 - E os Ceristy?

 - Enterrados... – a garota ficou gesticulando e balbuciando coisas em romeno antigo.

 - Aquele desgraçado morreu?

 - Quem? Qual deles?

 - Hugo!

 - Oh esse desgraçado... Ahn... Não... Na verdade ia chegar a essa parte...

 - Tudo aqui... tudo... tudo que fizemos está perdido... Perdido...

 - Na verdade, minha senhora, tudo está intacto e bem protegido aqui nessa biblioteca... – opinou Hauch.

 - E você? – Hauch estendeu a mão para ela.

 - Bartolomeus Carpaccio. A senhora me apelidou de Hauch...

 - Hauch? “O Sopro”...? – Lars tentava coordenar suas idéias, mas tudo estava se tornando um emaranhado de borrões. – Mortos... Todos estão...?

 - A maioria. Eu estou aqui! – Brian abriu os braços e um sorriso amigável, a garota o olhou cinicamente e o abraçou segundos depois com muita vontade.

 - Deus, o que nós fizemos para merecer isso?

 - Você foi a bruxa mais poderosa de todos os tempos e eu era o cientista mais inteligente da face da Terra? – e pedindo em inglês. – Podemos voltar a falar no idioma normal?

 - Normal? – ela respondeu em romeno.

 - É, inglês. Você sabe falar inglês...

 - Não que eu me lembre...

 - Oh não! Você morreu antes da... da... sabe a Saxônia e aquela parte insignificante de terra onde Henrique governava?

 - Ahn... – ela respondeu com desgosto.

 - Pois, é. Potência mundial depois de alguns anos que você morreu... Idioma falado em quase todo canto do mundo...

 - Que bela notícia... – ela se sentou novamente e massageou uma parte da testa. – Quem ficou no lugar?

 - Elizabeth. Boa menina, nos ajudou um bocado, mas aí com a cisão da Igreja...

 - Eu já havia previsto isso, lembra? – Hauch estava maravilhado com a conversa, compreendia algumas sentenças e até parte do diálogo. – A Rainha da Vontade de Ferro?

 - Meio que não acreditaram... – silêncio entre os dois, Lars levantou os olhos para ele e o terror estava ali estampado. – Calminha, ta? Quando eu disse a maioria, não é todos...

 - Dahlia...? – o sorriso de Brian fez os olhos de Lars marejarem.

 - Mutter...? – disse o zelador se aproximando furtivamente, fugindo dos raios de sol. Lars reagiu imediatamente a voz.

 - Willian...? – ela encarou o vampiro protegido com a roupa especial que Brian havia feito para caminharem livremente pelo Colégio durante o dia.

 - O que está acontecendo aqui? – chegou Sonneblume com passos firmes. – O que aconteceu com...?

 - Não, não! Fica fora disso, Frau Sonnenblume!! – gritou o zelador, Brian tentou conter o espasmo que subiu pelo seu corpo. Hauch já desenhava um círculo de proteção no chão e puxou o zelador para dentro. Lars começou a gritar em desespero, arranhar seu próprio rosto e o chão abaixo dela estremecer.

 - Brian faz alguma coisa! – gritou Hauch para ser ouvido através do barulho ensurdecedor.

 - Desculpa por essa, mutter... – o zelador baixou o punho pesado e gelado no rosto da garota, que caiu inconsciente no chão, cessando qualquer distúrbio ali. Sonnen tremia desorientada.

 - Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Brian socou uma estante e se encolheu de dor depois.

 - Lembra do pedaço de memória recapturada? Bem, ela estava recuperando um padrão todo...

 - E o que foi aquilo?

 - Aquilo se chama Paradoxo. Ou algo disso querendo se materializar aqui em nossa Realidade.

 - Sonnen, você não deveria estar aqui em cima...

 - Ela é a minha filha! – a vampira ralhou no rosto de Hauch. O zelador limpou os dentes afiados e a encarou ferozmente.

 - Muito obrigado, senhora diretora... Belo trabalho protegendo sua filha da verdade...

 - O que você pensa que está falando?

 - A verdade está deixando ela maluca, “querida”... – e saiu para as escadas. Brian reanimava Lars com tapinhas no rosto.

 - Frau Sonneblume... Ela viu parte da vida de antes... Estava conectando os fatos e eventos... Ser interrompida em um processo com esse é algo perigoso...

 - Desculpe-me... Mas... – abaixando-se para Lars e a levantando com força extraordinária. – Ajude-me aqui Brian... Ela precisa ver a Dra. Nixen...

 - Aaaah, última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver agora...

 

 - O que ela fez com você?

 - Ela me machucou. – respondo debilmente, de costas para ela. Não quero que me veja chorando. Não a aluna perfeita de Hauch, tão aplicada aos estudos.

 - Aonde? – e ela faz aquilo que eu mais odeio, verifica em todas as minhas cicatrizes um indício do que houve de tão grave entre eu e a maldita lupina. Nem eu sei o que houve entre nós!

 - Foi por dentro. Não vai curar. – digo como se estivesse hipnotizada.

 - Você sonhou com ela? – a minha força de vontade não autoriza essa informação. Ela anda usando esse poder demais em mim. – Foi com ela que você sonhou lá para poder fazer aquele estrago? – eu nego enfiando a cabeça no moletom que me serve de proteção. – Era quem então?

 - Eu sou morta-viva... – respondo mecanicamente, mas logo sou desmentida quando ela focaliza o raio de sol diretamente para meu rosto.

 - Se fosse estaria em chamas agora...

 - Sou diferente!! E não brinca com isso!!

 - Você ganhou uma lavagem cerebral caprichada deles... – ela ri. E eu odeio quando ela se aproveita disso. Enterro mais ainda minha cabeça no moletom e deixo o choro vir. Que ela me chame de bebezinho, que provoque o quanto sou fraca e idiota.

 - Ela me machucou... aqui dentro... E não vai melhorar nunca!! – eu grito pro moletom ouvir, mas acho que ela ouviu também.

 - É por isso que estamos fazendo o que fazemos... – ela tenta me acalmar com um carinho bom em minhas costas, depois um breve beijo em minha nuca. Um beijo que se demora demais. Isso me apavora. E se ela também for...? – Oh Lackfin... Eu não sabia... Oh Deus, eu não sabia... – ela tateia meu pescoço como se fosse algo frágil de se tocar. Deve ter percebido o que carrego em meu pescoço. Não, não é a tatuagem da Irmandade, é o que ela cobre. Uma mordida voraz cicatrizada de um cão raivoso. O meu cão raivoso.


	6. Chapter 6

            Bater na porta, ação fácil. É bater na porta e esperar alguém atender. O alguém atender. Pessoas normais fazem isso né? Tipo, bater na porta e esperar alguém atender. Faça isso então, faça agora. Minha mão quase alcança a madeira, mas dou dois passos para trás. Preciso desesperadamente de uma cheirada, só uma. Uma pra agüentar a pressão toda, uma pra ter que me virar com um “não”, ou a emoção de um “sim”. Antes mesmo de eu poder pensar novamente em bater, a porta abre. Zelador Willian. Balde, esfregão. Roupa especial.

 - Ela não tá aqui...

 - Ahn?

 - A Doutora... Reunião no 5º andar...

 - Ah...

 - Tem fogo? – ele tira o maço de cigarros do bolso.

 - S-sim... – estalo meu dedo esquerdo e o cigarro dele acende, eu nem percebo no meu deslize.

 - Quer dizer que se você bater palmas, eu explodo?

 - Não diga uma besteira dessas... – eu respiro pra porta. – Não posso portar um isqueiro e nem caixa de fósforos aqui dentro...

 - É um belo modo de se adaptar com a situação... – expelindo a fumaça para o corredor. – Não são umas belezinhas? – ele aponta para os andares abaixo. – São como pacotinhos de comida fresca para mim...

 - Pra mim são zumbis... Sem a parte de comer cérebros... Ou andar que nem nos filmes de George Homero...

 - Adorava aqueles filmes... Horror-barato, mas engraçados...

 - Já percebeu como eles andavam da mesma forma?

 - Braços pra frente! – ele imitou o andar de um com o cigarro na boca.

 - E mancando...

 - Zumbis não mancam...

 - A não ser um zumbi com artrite... – vejo que o papo está rendendo tanto que resolvo jogar mais. – Você já viu um?

 - Zumbis? Não... Não como dos filmes... Mas há coisas rondando pela noite que podem ser considerados como mortos-vivos sem um miolo na cabeça...

 - Eu não consigo ver o que eles são às vezes...

 - Ahn?

 - As coisas que nós matamos... Às vezes eu não consigo identificar o que é... Pra mim tudo que tem pêlos demais e rosna é lobisomem.

 - Uma boa definição.

 - E às vezes tem coisas esponjosas ou com escamas. Mas eu não consigo ver direito o que são...

 - Ainda bem... – dando um pouco do cigarro dele para mim. Eu inspiro sem me preocupar com o teor de nicotina que ele usa. – Não fica na sua cabeça pra pensar demais...

 - Às vezes eu sonho com você... – o vampiro a olha malicioso.

 - Whoa, alguém aqui disse que era...

 - Não esse tipo de sonho... Seu pervertido... – nos encostamos na grade de parapeito do corredor. Os estudantes estão lá embaixo tendo suas vidas sugadas pelo sistema escolar.

 - Sonhos bons?

 - Sim... Como se... Se fossemos uma família...

 - Família, ta aí uma coisa que eu não pretendo mais discutir sobre...

 - Por que não?

 - Por que será que eu sou vampiro? Deve ser um hobby meu...

 - Quero dizer... Por que não pensar em família? Você já teve uma, não?

 - Sim e isso foi há anos atrás...

 - Eles sabem que...?

 - Não... – há algo nos olhos dele que me deixa extremamente nostálgica. Instintivamente eu aperto a bochecha fria dele, ele me olha com confusão. Logo estou em seus braços, um abraço apertado e demorado. – O que foi isso, pirralha?

 - Obrigada por estar aqui...

 - Eu sempre vou estar. Esse colégio precisa ser limpo, sabe? Zelador?

 - Eu digo... Estar aqui comigo...

 - Quer que eu te morda para demonstrar meu contentamento?

 - Pode tentar grandão... O máximo que vai conseguir é sangue ruim... – nos soltamos do abraço. Por um momento ridículo achei que era o coração dele batendo contra o meu. Ele pega o esfregão e o balde e começa a andar pelo corredor.

 - Te vejo por aí pirralha... E eu tou de olho, falou?

 - Como se eu fizesse algo de errado... – eu dou meia-volta e sigo meu caminho para os andares de baixo. Toda a ansiedade volta como se eu estivesse na frente daquela porta, mas é apenas a sala de recreação das crianças especiais. Crianças que algum dia irão crescer e ser como eu, ou parte disso, serão como eles, os novatos lá do treinamento, mas agora só estão ali por não terem lugar no mundo que os aceite. Eu passo por uma das portas e lá está ela... Com um livro infantil nas mãos, contando histórias para eles. Eu tenho vontade de chorar. Eu quero chorar, mas não sei qual motivo para isso.

 

 - Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que casar com ela... de novo? – perguntou Brian para Hauch e eu não entendi bem o questionamento.

 - Como assim de novo? – eu pergunto com vontade de meter um soco no nariz dele. Sinto o meu queixo doer há alguns dias. Não lembro de ter me envolvido em brigas ultimamente.

 - Eu e você, nós já fomos casados... – explica Brian como se aquilo fosse algo trivial.

 - Já fomos casados?! – agora sim eu vou tirar um dos olhos dele!

 - 1463, tenho a certidão caso você queira ver...

 - Brian, não coloque tantas informações...

 - Que informações? Como assim 1463?! – eu pergunto já sentindo o mundo girar de modo suspeito e eu não tomei nada ilegal até então.

 - Você é Slojan Lars Lackfin... Você nasceu em 1448 e eu casei com você quando você completou 15 anos...

 - O quê?!

 - Você era. Não é mais... Mas ela continua andando aí... – apontando para minha testa. – Essa é a grande cartada dos Magos, esqueceu? Podem renascer na Quintessência de outra pessoa...

 - Por que seria assim?

 - Porque, porque... Eu sei lá como explicar essa parte e o ancião ta com cara de que já te explicou isso...

 - Eu não acredito nessa baboseira de transmigração de almas!

 - Não é “almas”, Lars... É Quintessência! – Hauch gesticula como se aquilo fosse algo sagrado e difícil de explicar. Eu acho uma pura besteira. – O seu avatar guarda as memórias das suas vidas passadas, como um reservatório de conhecimento secreto, você só precisa saber controlar o fluxo de memórias e se conectar a uma especificamente.

 - Por que raios eu iria querer lembrar vidas passadas? – Brian apontou com os dois indicadores para mim.

 - Porque... Também nunca entendi essa parte... Quero dizer, eu amo essa minha vida, certo? Pra quê remoer...?

 - Bem, não sou eu que mantenho diários... – opinou Amber atrás de uma estante.

 - Isso não tem nada a ver! Manter diários é bom para... exercitar a memória...!

 - “Querido diário, a novata americana parece-me seriamente gostosa...”

 - Quer parar com isso?!

 - Brian... – Hauch o interrompeu com aquele leve tom de repreensão.

 - Okay, tudo bem, eu sempre sou o menino de recados ruins... Lars... Por mais absurdo que seja, você nunca se perguntou como você aprendeu usar Magika?

 - Por que o velhote ali me ensinou a controlar? – aponto para Hauch como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo.

 - Não se aprende Lars, você carrega isso dentro de si de outra vida que teve. A Mágika flui da gente pelos avatares e se distribui pela Teia de Fé e... Blim-blim!

 - Blim-blim...?

 - Qual foi a primeira coisa que você aprendeu?

 - Sei lá...! Controle de corpos inanimados?

 - E como foi a primeira aula dela, senhor ancião? – Hauch ficou tão vermelho e encolhido que eu não compreendi o motivo.

 - Ela... Lars desconfigurou o sistema imunológico de uma bactéria estocada no laboratório de química...

 - O que é HUMANAMENTE impossível?!

 - Ta, não precisa gritar... – eu peço já sentindo a vergonha de Hauch vir para o meu rosto. – O que mais de estranho que eu já fiz?

 - Já se perguntou por que você só caça lobisomens?

 - Por que eles são fedidos e perturbam a nossa segurança?

 - Por que você faz vampiros voltarem ao estado latente de vida...?

 - Não mesmo!

 - Quantas vezes Sonnen andou no Sol do seu lado?

 - Varias vezes, mas foi por causa do feitiço que meu pai fez para ela... O quê?

 - Não tem feitiço nenhum, vampiros não usam Mágika como nós. Eles nem tem como usar!

 - O que queremos dizer Lars é que você é uma jovem muito poderosa para sua idade. Todos os sinais já apareceram...

 - Sinais do quê?

 - Da sua Ascensão. – eu parei ali mesmo e comecei a rir.

 - Minha o quê?!

 - Você já Ascendeu, Lars... Isso foi em 1501. Temos registros disso. – ele me estendeu um dos livros mais pesados que eu segurara em minha vida. – Seu filho mais velho, Willian, ele catalogava a história da família. Ele escreveu essa passagem antes de você ser mandada para a fogueira... – eu não quis ler, como se a leitura fosse fazer meu estomago fugir do lugar e se alojar atrás de meus pulmões.

 - Fogueira?

 - É... Você sabe, Inquisição? Ordem do Dragão? – o nome mencionado fez meus dentes rangerem. – Eu fui pra um maldito sanatório em Roma e você queimada publicamente na Praça de Praga. Willian e Donovan estavam refugiados aqui na Romênia, nossa filha mais nova, Emmanuele... Ela sumiu, não sabemos se...

 - Nós tivemos filhos...?

 - Quatro... O primogênito morreu no parto...

 - Mas que diabos está acontecendo...? – eu digo esfregando minha testa como se algo muito pesado houvesse caído ali há pouco tempo, Hauch me olha com surpresa e examina a parte de minha testa.

 - Os sinais estão cada vez mais claros... – e me levanta com cuidado, depois me encaminha para uma janela que reflete meu reflexo um pouco distorcido. – Reconhece essa marca?

 - Mas da onde isso apareceu?? – eu exclamo irritada tateando a marca prensada na testa.

 - Foi onde nosso querido amigo traidor, Monsenhor Blanckie decidiu expulsar o demônio de seu corpo.

 - Que tipo de demônio? – Brian dá de ombros pela minha pergunta idiota.

 - Qualquer um! O que a Igreja Católica sabe sobre demônios?! – Amber chega com um livro em sua pesquisa.

 - Um apenas, Lúcifer. Nem classificação tem em nossos bestiários. Nome bonito para um cara tão simpático...

 - Ainda estamos falando da mesma coisa? – eu pergunto confusa com o rumo da conversa e eu sempre achei que conversas confusas eram o meu tipo de conversa.

 - Crucifixo.

 - Crucifixo? – pergunta Hauch examinando bem minha testa com seus óculos perspicazes.

 - Por que alguém usaria um crucifixo para...? – Amber pergunta.

 - Alguém já usou um crucifixo pra me machucar certa vez... – pontua Willian bem ali perto das estantes. – Sinceramente acho isso bem... Tedioso. Mas isso mostra o quanto somos demoníacos, ohohoho! – ele ri alto de modo melodramático, eu sorrio bobamente e ele corresponde fazendo chifres com os dedos.

 - Mas essa é uma pergunta boa... Por que alguém usaria um crucifixo...? Oh Deus...

 - Sim? – eu questiono com curiosidade, Brian está ao meu redor, pensando em possibilidades. Do que, eu imagino. – Brian, dá pra você abrir o bico e dizer logo o que está pensando?

 - Oh nada... Só coisas...

 - Sei...

 - Willian, antes de sua mãe ir para a fogueira, ela sofreu algum tipo de atentado?

 - Eu não saberia dizer, pirralho... – responde o zelador. Deus, esse cara era o meu filho mesmo? – Mutter nos despachou para aqui antes que percebêssemos a coisa toda... – e indicando minha testa. – Aliás, Emmy ficou com a senhora, quero dizer, com você pirralha... – o deslize de tratamento me fez rir com gosto. – Ta rindo do quê?

 - Não sou sua mãe... Sou parte de um pedacinho dela...

 - Haha, eu diria que é a parte toda... – Brian ri daquele jeito constrangedor. – Qual é! Você tem a mesma cara de 500 anos atrás!

 - Muito obrigada Brian, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir...

 - Sério! Quando a gente se casou, você tinha 15 anos e...

 - Como você foi capaz de casar comigo aos 15?

 - Isso era moda na época.

 - Isso é nojento, seu pedófilo!

 - Está tudo bem, pirralha eu casei com uma espanhola de 13... – opina Willian, levanto da cadeira e jogo a primeira coisa que aparece na minha frente em sua cabeça, um livro. – Ai pirralha! Qual é o seu problema?!

 - _Como se casou e nem me falou?!_ – falo em um idioma que eu não conheço bem, mas sinto que entendo perfeitamente.

 - A senhora já estava morta! Lembra? Fogueira Santa, Inquisição, blá-blá-blá? – ele dá de ombros e eu sinto a raiva ir embora como se nunca existisse. Olho confusa para Hauch.

 - O que foi isso?

 - Isso o quê? – pergunta Brian.

 - Eu... Você viu como eu...?

 - As mudanças no tom de voz são extraordinárias... O domínio lingüístico também... Isso é extraordinário... – se maravilha o ancião. Às vezes eu odeio quando ele se surpreende com as coisas, mas não compartilha.

 - Então estou...

 - Provavelmente sintonizando a Lars de antes... Fazendo rearranjos psicológicos, sincronizando fatos e eventos. – concluiu Hauch acariciando minha testa.

 - E essa porcaria aqui? – Brian dá de ombros novamente.

 - Sei lá, “queridinha”... – e ri novamente, meu olhar o faz mudar de opinião sobre piadinhas. – Mas sei de uma pessoa que poderia explicar sobre isso...

 - Se nem o Hauch aqui e o Billy ali...

 - Aaaaw você o chamou de Billy!

 - Brian, concentre-se!

 - Tudo bem, pode me chamar de Billy de novo, pirralha... – o zelador desce as escadas e planta um beijinho gelado em meus cabelos. – Deixa que eu chamo...

 - Chamar quem?

 - A única pessoa que talvez tivesse no momento em que você ganhou a marca.


	7. Chapter 7

            Silêncio. Um horrível silêncio. Eu espirro. E novamente. Sinto minha cabeça doer. Ela me encara bem nos olhos, eu não consigo nem manter meus olhos parados em algum lugar. Admirei bem a textura da cadeira, o estampado do carpete, a mancha de vômito ainda em meus tênis.

 - Então...? – Brian começa a pressionar. Silêncio ainda. Ela se move desconfortável na poltrona em que pediram que ela se sentasse. E para minha inteira apreciação, minha Sonne está ali presenciando a conversa.

 - Foi em uma fazenda em São Petersburgo... – ela diz me encarando novamente. O que quer que eu diga? Eu não me lembro de nada! – Não lembro o ano direito...

 - O que aconteceu exatamente...?

 - Nós estávamos... ahn...

 - Oh... – Brian exclamou primeiro.

 - Oh... – pra depois Willian fazer novamente.

 - Oh o quê?! – eu pergunto irritada.

 - Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando...

 - Pensando o quê?

 - Estávamos salvando o filho de Servero das mãos do Lucian... Aquele bastardo queria transformar o garoto em um carniceiro...

 - Ahn... Ajuda aqui? Salvando quem de quem por causa de quê?

 - Nós viajávamos pela Europa Oriental em busca de novos aprendizes... Gente com o mesmo potencial... Às vezes apareciam alguns... parentes meus... E bem, nós os levávamos também...

 - Ahn... tipo eu saia por aí catando pirralhos para criar?

 - Você os educava! – diz ela veemente, eu me sinto ofendida com o tom dela. Por alguma razão absurda, me sinto como se ela estivesse me xingando. – Ajudava-os a trilhar o caminho, nunca abria a porta, mas... Ajudava-os... E... ahn...

 - A fazenda em São Petersburgo? – pede Hauch impaciente.

 - Havia esse Monsenhor... Um emissário de Roma, vivia nos perseguindo, com perguntas, com ameaças...

 - O tal do Blanckie? – ela concorda e continua a me encarar, eu desvio meu olhar para outro lugar menos nela.

 - Ele me distraiu com armamento pesado. Fiquei desacordada por algumas horas e... – ela vira o rosto para Brian.

 - Tudo bem, a gente conta pra ela depois...

 - Contar o quê?!

 - Ele quis te exorcizar... – ela diz em tom baixo. Eu não entendo o porquê. – Mas deve ter percebido a besteira ao fazer isso... A marca aí na testa era do crucifixo que ele usava. Era grande e ficava pendurado com ele. Aquele maníaco usava quase 2 quilos de ouro e jóias em volta do pescoço.

 - Por isso eu amo o Vaticano... Patrocinando a limpeza do mundo desde ahn... Século 1 depois de Cristo? – Brian faz a piadinha, eu ainda não entendo o constrangimento dela.

 - Do que ele exatamente estava me exorcizando? – pergunto irritada. – Se ele sabia que eu não era uma possuída? Ele sabia que eu era não? Uma bruxa e tudo mais?

 - Sim... – Brian confirma com uma carinha que eu já conheço. A mesma cara que ele faz quando o assunto vai de sistema de reprodução humana para métodos de reprodução humana.

 - Então...? – silêncio. Ela continua a me encarar.

 - _Você não se lembra?_ – a voz dela em romeno soa como água cristalina em meus ouvidos, parece que todo meu interior derrete só com o som daquela voz. – _Não se lembra de nós? De nada?_

 - O que eu deveria lembrar...? – eu respondo em inglês, sem mesmo saber se entendi bem as palavras. Ela franze a testa e eu sei que vi seu queixo tremendo! Eu vi isso!

 - Pirralha, lembra da nossa conversa no porão sobre sexo, drogas e rock n’ roll? – eu sacudo minha cabeça concordando. Como não iria lembrar daquilo? Eu até cantei Heroes do Bowie pra ela! – Pois então, sua opinião não mudou nada nesses 500 anos de ausência corporal. A não ser as drogas... Nunca vi Mutter tocar em uma gota de absinto ou fazer nada em seu laboratório, “papaizinho” – diz ele batendo na cabeça de Brian com certo gosto. Eu fico ali mesmo, parada, estática, minha boca aberta, meus olhos nos dela. Ela chora. Eu sei que ela está chorando, porque lágrimas estão escorrendo pelo rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Eu tento formar palavras, apenas algumas, mas o máximo que consigo é virar para Brian e puxá-lo para fora da sala. Rápido.

 - EU O QUÊ???

 

            Risadas de crianças pela casa enorme construída pela metade. A outra metade estava em reformas. Ou era o que era para parecer. As crianças passavam correndo pelos largos corredores de pedra, chutando bolas de meias, ou atazanando os cães pequenos. Uma casa grande cheia de crianças.

 - Por Deus, Rowena! Nada de magia em casa! – gritou alguém de saindo do porão, onde era o laboratório. – Donovan, dê um pouco de calmante a esses meninos! – o menino sorridente corria atrás dos outros pequenos, enxotando os cães para fora e pegando um outro pelos braços.

 - Para a cama, meninos! Senão sem histórias de ninar! – o sotaque do mais novo fazia Milo Rambaldi sorrir pela sorte grande que tivera. Dois maravilhosos filhos, um deles seguindo seus passos, o mais novo indo no caminho da mãe. Ao alcançar as escadas para a cozinha trombou com alguém que já se acostumara durante todos os anos de companheirismo.

 - Perdoe-me milorde... – a voz é baixa e calma, quase um sussurro.

 - Oh não foi nada. As crianças... – ele riu baixinho e levantou o queixo da jovem governanta da casa. – Dahlia, não precisa me chamar de milorde e você sabe disso...

 - M-mas...?

 - Somos uma família, sim? E se não fosse por um fato mínimo de descendência estaríamos na mesma arvore genealógica...

 - Certamente milor... ahn... Milo...

 - Acho que você tem mais sangue deles do que eu... Acho que tenho sangue de barata... – os dois riram ao mesmo tempo, uma das crianças apareceu com um bico enorme de aborrecida.

 - Donovan disse que não teremos história! – cruzando os braços.

 - E não terão se não estiverem na cama... – o garoto se vira imediatamente ao ouvir a voz. – Odeio o clima daqui. Podemos voltar para Romênia, por favor? – o garotinho aperta bem os olhos como se não quisesse ver. – O que foi?

 - Willian disse que a senhora lê mentes! Não vai ler a minha! – Lars Lackfin estalou a língua e tirou a capa de chuva calmamente. Milo a ajudou com as bolsas e a beijou na testa.

 - Hugo, para a cama... – advertiu Dahlia levando o menino para a cama. Ao passar pela jovem bruxa, recebeu um aperto gentil em sua mão esquerda. – Não pode falar assim de sua mentora...

 - Mas Willian disse...

 - Willian gosta de fazer piada com vocês, isso sim... Vamos... – sumindo no corredor para os andares superiores. Lars respirou fundo e por pouco não errou os braços do marido.

 - Lars, o que houve?! – segurando bem a esposa e a colocando perto da lareira.

 - Está acontecendo muita coisa...

 - Aonde?

 - Eu senti, Milo... Quando andava pelo Arges... Alguém fez algo com a Casa dos Diedne... A minha cabeça não pára de pensar em Othon e Berigna...

 - Eles estarão bem, sabe que sim...

 - Algo muito ruim está acontecendo Milo... Primeiro os Tremere e agora Salubri? Quem em sã consciência iria acabar com um Cainita de 3ª geração? – Milo a olhou cinicamente. – Certo, eu sou uma boa candidata para isso, mas mesmo assim!

 - Você precisa descansar querida. Concentre-se no que temos. Se a Ordem nos deixou para trás, não iremos buscar mais auxilio deles.

 - Então com quem? – Milo indicou os andares superiores. – Não, não! Ela já sofreu demais, eu não farei isso com ela!

 - Ela te obedece até no Inferno, querida... E sabe que pelo bem das crianças ela iria além... – silêncio entre os dois. – Sei que não posso fazer muita coisa quando é entre vocês... – Lars o olhou severamente. – Sim, isso foi uma indireta da minha frágil condição alienada...

 - Às vezes eu amo o seu vocabulário extenso.

 - Deveria ter nascido um Lackfin... Ou como chamam vocês agora? Hell-sing?

 - É Helsing... Sem Hell por favor?

 - Vamos... Descanse, tome uma xícara de chá e deixa que eu faço o resto.

 - Oh! Guilar e Julien estarão na cidade amanhã. Será que você...

 - E o que eu não faço por você, meu amorzinho...

 - Milo... – ele beijou a testa da esposa jovem de 27 anos e verificou suas mãos. – O quê agora?

 - Nada?

 - Nada... Curou. O que posso fazer?

 - Acreditar na magia dos ancestrais, que tal?

 - Oh sim! – ela debochou recolhendo as mãos e se levantando. – Vou ver como vão os “aprendizes”...

 - Por que isso?

 - No dia em Hugo for meu aprendiz, teremos mais outra parte da casa derrubada...

 - Menino habilidoso?

 - Não, ele só tem idéias malucas sobre máquinas que vão responder perguntas das pessoas em caixas de vidro...

 - Eu acredito piamente nisso!

 - Vocês deveriam arranjar um nome melhor que Alquimistas Mecânicos...

 - Ah você sabe... A parte criativa nunca foi o meu forte...

 - Modesto medíocre.

 - Imprestável incansável. – os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos, mas depois riram um do outro. Milo foi à cozinha ver o que eu os seus amiguinhos mecânicos haviam feito na lareira, Lars continuou, aos tropeços, mal enxergando as escadas. Estava tão estafada da viagem dimensional e do esforço hercúleo que fez na Hungria. Respirou profundamente novamente e voltou a caminhar. Perto do quarto das crianças, ouviu a voz de Dahlia contando um dos contos de sua tribo na Eslovênia. Era algo fantasioso demais e cheio de exageros, mas Lars gostava do som da voz de sua serva lupina. Sorriu um pouco com a palavra serva passeando pela sua mente. Ali atrás da pilastra perto da porta, ela ouviu a história se prolongar um pouco mais, acariciava seu ventre com movimentos circulares. Como será que ela reagiria? Quando Dahlia fechou a porta e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, ela a parou.

 - Oh, milady... Eu não a vi... O que foi? – Lars a encarou com os olhos cheios d’água, sorriso trêmulo nos lábios.

 - Você irá contar essas baboseiras para minha criança aqui? - dando um pequeno aperto em seu ventre ainda não-avantajado.

 - Oh, oh! – exclamou Dahlia em murmúrio. – É verdade! É mesmo verdade! – abraçando a dona da casa e juntando as mãos no ventre da mais nova. – Eu disse, eu disse e você não...

 - Comecei a acreditar durante a viagem. Eu não parava de jogar tudo fora do meu desjejum pela janela da diligencia...

 - Isso é maravilhoso... Quer que eu...? Sabe, faça alguma prece? Descobrir se será um menino...?

 - Beije-me... – pediu Lars seriamente, a lupina a olhou diretamente nos olhos. Atendeu ao pedido sem pestanejar, com muito cuidado aproximou-se da mais nova e a beijou gentilmente nos lábios, depois a olhou novamente. – Viajar me faz bem...

 - Por quê?

 - Me faz lembrar o quanto eu sinto falta de você... – entrelaçando suas mãos nas mãos da mais velha. – Vamos ter um filho, Dahlia... – as duas sorriram e se uniram em outro beijo prolongado.

 - Milo já sabe...? – Lars a olhou com um sorrisinho. – Você não contou?

 - Preciso preparar a notícia...

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Colégio Rosenrot = Ou Colégio Rosa Vermelha ou Carmim. Eu prefiro Carmim, mais poético xD É o nome de uma música da banda alemã Rammstein.  
> (2) Frau Sonnenblume = Senhora (Ou Madame) Girassol. Esse nome é uma piadinha sarcástica sobre a condição vampírica da diretora. O apelido Sonne quer dizer "Sol", e também é uma música do Rammstein LOL.  
> (3) A família Corvinus realmente existiu. Eram nobres da região que ocupava a Hungria, Valáquia e Romênia, na época em que o Conde Drácula (O cara de verdade Vlad Tepes.) ganhou a fama de sanguinário, o Rei Matthias Corvinus era o soberano nas terras de lá. Ele prendeu e sentenciou exílio à Drácula durante alguns anos com um sultão da Turquia. Foi com esse sultão que nosso querido Vlad aprendeu o ofício de empalar seus inimigos. Tepes significa "Empalador".   
> (4) No original = Herr gott weiss ich will kein engel sein. É o refrão da música Engel do Rammstein. Eu amo esse refrão, além de dar uma vazão incrível para outros assuntos que tratarei depois nas crônicas.  
> (5) Os Romanov também existiram. E todos foram enforcados/decapitados/fuzilados durante a Revolução Russa de 1917.  
> (6) A diferença entre a Realidade Estática e a Realidade Dinâmica é que na estática é um bloco de realidades amontoadas em uma coisa coesa e sólida, quebrar as regras dessa realidade é muito difícil para os Magos. Na Realidade Dinâmica tudo é possível, mas o problema é sair vivo, a Dinâmica não pode coexistir com a Estática, dá uma confusão danada para os Adormecidos (Nós pobres humanos!) xD  
> (7) Kipper = Em alemão é basculante (Aquele trem que serve de janelinha em banheiro?), mas eu queria dizer Keeper, em inglês algo como "aquele que guarda alguma coisa" ou pode ser "goleiro" mesmo.  
> (8) Mutter = Mãe em alemão. E sim, também o título de uma música do Rammstein.  
> (9) Nickerchen = "Os sonâmbulos", vocês irão ouvir bastante dessa banda mais pra frente.  
> (10) Hauch = "O Sopro", acho que é sobre o caráter fragilizado do mentor de Lars, acho, não tenho certeza.  
> (11) Gutentag = Bom dia em alemão.  
> (12) Definitivamente escrevo muito sobre Adeptos da Virtualidade, mas o que posso fazer? Eu amo esses carinhas mais do que as outras tradições! Vocês também ouvirão bastante sobre os Adeptos em breve.


End file.
